


[授权翻译] Quiet Like a Fire

by wuyanzhinv



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Charles Has Feelings Too (A lot of them), Charles-centric, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Jealous Erik, M/M, Raven is not Charles's sister here don't freak out, Rough Sex, ao3中文字数统计有问题总共40000字左右, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyanzhinv/pseuds/wuyanzhinv
Summary: Charles爱上他最好的朋友很多年了，但他并没有意识到这一点。 当他最终发现时，Erik已经娶了一个很棒的女人，并且有了一个可爱的女儿，这个可爱的女孩非常喜欢他。Erik已经在Charles的帮助下建立了完美的生活，所以只有一个办法——克服自己的感情。 那么，如果他的方法是不健康的，或者Erik对这个问题有自己的看法呢？ Charles决心做正确的事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quiet Like a Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562581) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 

> 我是在旧文件中偶然发现这个写了2 / 3的作品。 我根本不记得写过这本书，但显然我写了，因为我知道我要写什么。后来的版本，信不信由你，没有最初的版本那么焦虑，所以在某种程度上我把你们从我自己手中拯救了出来。 希望你们喜欢。

*

应该有人告诉他们的，Charles沮丧地想，然后退缩了，因为每个人都这么做过。 他们生活中认识的每一个人都至少说过一次。大多数人已经说了很多次，以至于它变成了一个经久不衰的笑话，没有人笑话它，不是因为它不好笑，而是因为它被重复了太多次。

Charles 和Erik 坐在树上。

这是他们在游乐场玩耍时的一幅老画面，被Edie用感官记忆和大量照片记录下来。 Erik总是愁眉苦脸，Charles总是笑容满面，他们的胳膊环抱在一起，仿佛这是世界上最自然的事情。

从某种意义上来说，的确如此。Erik的母亲不得不日复一日地工作，Charles的父母从来不在家，他们的后院只被一个老旧的木栅栏和一块松动的木板隔开。在那个年代，那些请不起保姆的父母，实际上只能向他们的孩子解释不要把手指插进插座里，然后去上班，祈祷能有最好的结果。Charles的父母负担得起世界上所有的保姆，但从来不觉得有必要这样做。幸运的是，Charles的聪明超过了他的年龄。

Erik也是，但很少有人知道这一点。事实上，大多数人都认为他有点迟钝或者笨拙。Erik是那种沉默寡言的人，对于一个孩子来说过于沉思，过于冷酷以至于无法吸引朋友。Edie喜欢讲这个故事——关于有一天晚上，她下班回家早，听到儿子喋喋不休地说个不停。他甚至在笑，一般而言他对一些有趣的事情的正常反应是一个过于成人的傻笑。 Edie用手捂住嘴，小心翼翼地看着窗外，生怕把这个幻想吓跑。

但这不是幻想，Erik此刻比任何人曾见过的都要活泼——对着邻居家那个礼貌的男孩，他坐在Erik脚下的草地上，抬头朝他微笑，仿佛Erik是世界上最好的人。

“她会知道吗？”，Charles模模糊糊地想。他几乎立刻打消了这个念头。那时一切都是那么天真无邪。没有人会想到它会在火焰中熄灭。

甚至在学校操场上对着他们唱“KISSING”的孩子们也不是那个意思。他们只是不喜欢Erik破旧的衣服，或者对Charles的成绩感到生气。

当他们十二岁的时候，Charles和Erik都没有回答过:“嘿，你那个喜怒无常的/极客男朋友在哪儿”的问题，而只是耸耸肩。他们什么事都一起做，而且喜欢这样。

他们长大了。Erik有时会为钱而苦恼，尤其是Edie挣扎生活的时候。Charles感到内疚和沮丧，因为他的父母很有钱。然而，他的继父有时会困惑地眯着眼睛看他，好像他不记得Charles的名字，而他的母亲总是太忙。Charles小时候，Edie经常为了让他好受些而亲吻他膝盖和手肘上的抓痕，因为Erik不让她亲吻他。.

如果Erik或Edie愿意接受的话，Charles会把他能得到的所有钱都给他们（他每周的零花钱几乎和Edie在医院挣的钱一样多）。 但他们两人都坚决反对，所以Charles学会了烹饪。

一开始是灾难性的，但是Charles很坚决，很热心。Edie不忍心让他停下来。Charles总是可以进入他们的家，所以除了把食物扔掉之外，她真的无能为力，而在她的世界里，丢弃食物就像是最可怕的罪行。Erik咆哮着，叫喊着，抱怨着，一度有一个星期不和Charles说话了。 然后Charles幸运地发现，Erik无力抵抗烤千层面的诱惑，即使从头开始学做饭很麻烦，但这是完全值得的。

当他们十四岁的时候，Erik开始了一份送报纸的工作。他5点起床，5:40到报社，7:30之前完成骑车工作。 Charles养成了每天早上偷偷溜进邻居家里的习惯，当Erik完成工作的时候，会一壶新鲜的咖啡等着他（Charles买了咖啡机，但那时Erik和Edie已经厌倦了和他争吵，放手不管），还有已经涂了黄油的烤面包，每片面包上都有Erik最喜欢的桃子酱在融化。他们边吃早餐边聊天（大部分是Charles），狼吞虎咽地吃着食物（大部分是Erik）。如果Edie值夜班，他们收拾餐具出发上学的时候会格外安静。

到他们十六岁的时候，他们在国际象棋俱乐部冠军头衔问题上的持续竞争已经把大多数其他成员都赶走了，老师们也不再管教他们了。 Erik耸耸肩，把棋盘放在学校的台阶上。Charles咧嘴一笑，从来没有错过一场比赛，即使他的膝盖或屁股因为坐在坚硬的石头表面而受伤。

Erik改行送披萨了，而Charles完好地保持着他们的早餐惯例。除此之外，现在还有每晚的晚餐（而不是每隔一晚）。Charles在烹饪方面有了明显的进步，并且时不时地为Erik收拾一下房间，而这并不是一件容易的事。Erik是个有洁癖的人，但有时候他太累了，Charles一想到他可能会因为忽视作业而失去完美的4.0绩点，就感到难受。

一天晚上，他正在把Erik的书按字母顺序排列，突然发现了一堆避孕套。

Charles盯着他们看了很长时间，完全不能理解，然后用僵硬的腿走了出去，坐在花园里冰冷的黑暗中。这是他第一次想到，也许他和Erik太亲密了，而这是不健康的。他想起了这些年来人们关于他们所说的一切，并怀疑他们是否有道理。

最重要的是，尽管如此，他想知道这伤害到底有多严重，因为他和Erik向对方坦诚相告了每一件事，但显然不包括这件事。

他最终把房间收拾好，那天晚上没有等Erik就回家了。

但是Charles并不是一个一丝不苟地注意细节的人。他没有Erik那样冷静、准确，所以他在整理Erik房间的东西时一定犯了什么错误。 当他醒来时，Erik正坐在床上，凝视着窗外。

“我妈妈是个护士，”他说。

“我知道，”Charles困倦而迷惑地说。 然后他渐渐明白了。“哦。”

Erik叹了口气，“你这个白痴。”

Charles羞怯地点点头。现在还不到六点，而且是星期六，所以他把Erik拉到被子下面，用手戳他，直到Erik不情愿地放松下来，睡着了。 Charles松了一口气，因为他得到了原谅，而且他一开始就错了，他没有想过这一切会是什么样子。他只知道那是什么——Erik身边熟悉而安全的温暖，像节拍器一样呼吸声，Charles有时不得不重现这种声音来控制自己的情绪。

一周后，他在自己的书包里发现了一包类似的避孕套。他脸红了，让Edie拨弄他的头发，一整天都避免看Erik一眼。Erik对着他自鸣得意地笑了一个星期，仅此而已。

令人惊讶的是，是Charles首先使用了这个礼物。她的名字叫Maya，是他的继兄弟Cain的保姆。她很主动，而且因为比他大三岁，很清楚自己想要什么。 一切以Charles还没有准备好跟上的速度发生，但她对他很有耐心，带着鼓励的微笑，不停地用她那几乎听不出是英语的蹩脚口音喋喋不休地赞美着他那双美丽的蓝眼睛。

他们之间从来没有说过什么，但是Erik在一个月内追上了他。在接下来的四年里，他们意识到，虽然性爱很棒，但约会却很难。女孩们是来自外太空的深不可测的生物，她们甜美而美丽，但是（Charles内疚地想）有点无聊而且要求太高，以及，如果不是因为有性的承诺，Charles宁愿和Erik一起度过他的时光。

这不是因为女孩子需要关注，而是因为她们需要一心一意的关注。Charles和Erik都不准备为了一个明天可能不在身边的女孩而牺牲他们在一起的大部分时间。 在他们十八岁的时候，他们之间有一个不言而喻却坚如磐石的共识，那就是任何不准备接受他们的一揽子交易的女孩都不值得他们付出努力。

*

Charles对自己的健忘摇了摇头。他们两个都是如此惊人地盲目。如果他们不是那么关心对方，也许他们会早点发现。

那就不会发展到这个地步。

Charles想知道，在这种情况下应该采取什么样的措施，以击退歇斯底里的情绪。你要怎么告诉那个很爱你的教女，你爱她的父亲，而这就是她母亲离开的原因？他到底要怎么把这些告诉Edie？

他要怎么不告诉他们？

还有Erik。亲爱的上帝，Erik——Charles的世界的开始和结束，他的整个宇宙有崩溃的危险。Erik，从那天晚上起他就再没和他说过一句话。事实上，Erik可能恨他。

Charles一定是一个可怕、可鄙的人，因为即使是现在，他也更关心失去Erik，而不是毁掉他们所有人的生活。

他完全不知道他们是怎么走到这一步的，但这还不是最糟糕的。

他不知道他们为什么没有早点发展到这一步。

*

一起上大学是必然的结果，但是在Charles拒绝了牛津大学之后的几个星期里，Erik仍然对Charles很生气。 Charles煞费苦心地解释说，这对他来说根本不是什么牺牲。哥伦比亚大学也是一所不错的学校，牛津大学一直都是一时兴起，任性的念头，就像发明时间旅行然后成为黄海海盗之王的幻想一样。

他们会成为室友甚至都不是一个问题，而且他们能如此轻松地共享一个生活空间也不会让任何人感到惊讶。 Erik学习商业和法律，Charles则把时间分配在化学和生物学上。

Erik像着了魔似的学习，完全太认真、太专注了。 Charles知道是什么使他如此努力。Edie不再年轻了，Erik想要能够照顾她，照顾每一个对他来说重要的人。他从来没有真正挨过饿，但他是在贫困中长大的，贫困一直存在，徘徊在他生命的边缘，Erik讨厌这一点，然而他的骄傲令人反感。

因此，Charles知道自己不能直接提供帮助，而是想方设法让Erik的生活变得更加轻松。 他们之间的关系一直很危险，很可能会爆发，但Charles安慰自己说，如果Erik被逼到墙角，Charles将是唯一一个他愿意接受帮助的人。这已经足够了。

Charles不喜欢告诉别人他要修双学位，因为这样会把别人吓跑，但是Erik毫不掩饰地为他骄傲，所以坦率地想要炫耀他，而允许他这样做并不困难。Erik不喜欢做白日梦，但他喜欢沉浸在想象Charles将来成为一名炙手可热的科学家，甚至可能是一位诺贝尔奖获得者得的幻想中。 Charles大笑着，用想象Erik作为商业大亨的形象进行报复。

在第一个学年，经过一次严格的考试，他们最终被持续的压力和剥夺睡眠击败，倒在Erik的床上（Charles的床总是一团糟） ，分享着一瓶Kurt送给Charles的圣诞白兰地。他们精疲力尽，让思绪醉醺醺地漂浮着，幻想着未来，嘲笑自己的荒谬。

一座房子，Erik说。一些非常好的社区。把Edie接到那里，Charles补充道。 两项研究。 不，是一项研究。一个非常大的研究。 我和你在一起工作得更好，你帮助我集中精力。你让我分心了。 你需要分散注意力。 好吧。 两张桌子？Charles笑了。我们可以玩战舰游戏。 我想要一只狗，Erik突然补充。我想要一只狗，我想要一只狗，我想要狗。 闭嘴，你可以养你的狗，Erik，现在把瓶子给我。

他们醒来时彼此纠结在一起，进行了一段充满可怜的呻吟声的谈话，吞下一些止痛药，然后继续睡觉。

接下来的一个学期，以及接下来的一个学期都没有太大的不同。在学习和做酒保之间——Erik在某个时候找的一份工作，因为奖学金很好，但是还不够——Charles不知道他的朋友什么时候有时间玩，但是Charles自己好像也没有足够的空闲时间去注意一切。

不过，有一天晚上回到家，看到Magda还是令人震惊的。Erik似乎在约会的那个女孩（如果四个月里的三次勾搭算数的话）站在房间中央，脸上还带着泪水。

“我怀孕了，”她说，嘴唇颤抖着。

Charles感到脚下的地板在震动。只要朝Erik的方向瞥一眼，他就知道Erik也和他一样震惊。

“嗯，我要……”Charles无助地指着门，退开了。

但是Erik伸出手去抓住他的手腕。“不。”

Magda要么是因为太痛苦而不去介意Charles的存在，要么就是接受了，因为她瘫倒在Erik的怀里，让他抱着她，而Charles给她泡了一杯茶。他对于成为一个妨碍者感到痛苦，但每当Erik的手碰到他的肩膀或者他们的膝盖碰在一起时，他就感到一种无法抗拒想要留下来的冲动。

Magda来自一个非常保守的家庭。堕胎是个不可能的选择，但是如果她未婚生子，她的父母就会和她断绝关系。

在当今这个时代，Charles几乎无法接受那么多中世纪的东西，他只能尽力保持沉默。他比任何人都清楚，一个人不能选择自己的父母，家庭有各种形式和形式。 这不是Magda的错。

“你打算怎么办？”Magda离开后，Charles问道，尽管他已经知道了答案。

Erik走来走去，“我会娶她，我不介意。”

Charles忍不住挑起眉毛。“你不介意？ ”

Erik不耐烦地耸耸肩。“该死的，Charles，停下来。 我不像你那么浪漫，你知道的。 我不相信那些爱情的废话。而且她人很好。她——人很好。不是那样的，是—— ”

“什么？ ”

Erik的表情扭曲成一副痛苦的鬼脸。“你能想象我成为一个父亲吗？ ”

尽管发生了这一切，Charles还是不得不微笑。“我相信你会做得很好的，我的朋友。 我相信你。”

“你总是这么说。”

“我一直都是认真的。”

“你在帮倒忙。 我一点也不知道——”他呻吟着。“任何人都不会希望我成为他们孩子的父亲。”

Charles也站了起来，走向Erik，把一只手放在他的肩膀上。“别说了。你是我认识的最正派的人，Erik。而且从来没有人准备好为人父母。”

Erik痛苦地盯着他。“告诉我这不会把你吓得屁滚尿流。”

“我当然被吓到了，但我们是一条船上的。”

”你不必……”

“我不会让你一个人承受这一切的，Erik。”

“这不是你的计划。”

“也不是你的计划。但我们正在这么做。也许我们两个中至少有一个可以成为像样的父亲？”

Erik不由自主地哼了一声。Charles略带歇斯底里地笑了一下，但是当他还没有准备好时，Erik猛地把他拉近，用双臂紧紧地环住他，给了一个可以把骨头弄碎的拥抱。Erik的整个身体都在颤抖，Charles紧紧抓住他的右后背，双手缠绕在Erik的T恤上，鼻子撞在Erik的脖子上，他感到自己的心更加碎了。

“我真他妈的害怕，Charles，”Erik在他的耳边低声说道，这些就像从他的内心深处撕裂开来，从没有人受到邀请的内心深处，甚至连Charles也没有。“我还没有准备好。 我好害怕。”

“我也是。”

“我只是不知道我该怎么……”

Charles也没法说出任何能让事情变好的事情。他同样害怕，同样无助。他什么也不能提供，除了:

“你不是一个人，Erik，你不是一个人。”

*

这有点像是奉子成婚，但后来Charles会想，如果他能亲自为Erik挑选一个人生伴侣，他可能也找不到比Magda更好的了。她身上有一种安静的力量，一种可以帮助她平息Erik沉默风暴的坚定的性格。Erik从来没有表现出过什么，但是Charles比任何人都更清楚Erik坚忍的外表背后有多么动荡的情绪。而他有Magda作为一个锚，一根坚定的支柱，这是任何人都无法企及的福气。

用最保守的方式说，他们结婚的第一年很艰难。在匆忙的仪式之后，Charles筋疲力尽地帮忙找到并装修了一套公寓。Erik在两份工作、一个家庭和一份教育之间挣扎，然后这种挣扎很快变得让人无法承受。但是当他即将从大学辍学时，Charles和Magda组成了一个联合阵线来阻止这一切的发生。

Erik一直都很苗条，但当时他体重轻到就好像营养不良一样，这导致Charles在校园里尾随着他，以确保Erik吃饭。每次Charles过来给他们做晚饭的时候，Erik会对他大吼大叫。考虑到他自己巨大的工作量，他待得比建议的时间要晚。Charles已经记不清有多少次他们一起昏倒在Erik从旧货市场淘来的狭窄的、凹凸不平的沙发上，因为Charles回到宿舍已经太晚了，以及Erik仍然觉得和Magda睡在同一张床上有点太陌生了。

他也不敢在Magda身边大声呼吸，害怕会伤害到孩子。Charles的情况也好不到哪里去，但他具备了科学家的理性知识，至少他的手没有发抖。所以他和Magda一起去做产前瑜伽，Magda的医生一直搞不清楚到底Charles还是Erik才是孩子的父亲。

有一张Anya出生时的正式照片，挂在Erik和Magda家的墙上，照片上是疲惫但面带微笑的Magda抱着婴儿Anya，Erik靠在她的床边摆好姿势。

但还有一张照片，粘在Charles的冰箱上，塞在Erik的钱包里。这张照片是在孩子出生后几秒钟拍摄的。 Erik抱着他的女儿，他的表情是一种无尽的、毫不掩饰的惊奇和极度的恐惧混合在一起，一想到他的胳膊里抱着如此珍贵和脆弱的东西; 他在用一种“这是真的吗？这是我的孩子”的表情看着在他的肩膀旁边，微笑着看着婴儿的Charles。

接下来的几年同样忙乱，但也充满了希望。Erik提前毕业了。 Charles继续攻读博士学位。在经历了几次错误的开始工作之后，Erik最终进入了斯塔克工业公司的商业发展部门，由于他严肃的态度、杀手般的直觉，以及在傲慢天才老板犯错时能够直截了当地告诉Tony Stark该坚持什么的能力，他在公司的职位上很快就得到了提升。

Charles留在了大学，在研究、教学和抵御制药公司之间度过了他的时间，这些制药公司似乎为他准备了一支特殊的猎头队伍。

Erik和Magda从他们破旧的公寓搬到了一个更宽敞、更舒适的公寓。Charles一直不愿离开校园，不愿离开他心爱的实验室，最终在离他们两个街区的地方安顿下来。 他投资了一个不错的公寓，但从来没有真正看过，因为他把所有的时间花在大学或者Erik和Magda的家里。

作为差不多算是邻居的Charles和Erik仍然每天一起在一家小咖啡馆里吃早餐，这家咖啡馆离Charles家比离Erik家近一点。 不过，Erik似乎并不介意额外的距离，一年之内，他就让工作人员按照他的精确要求来煮咖啡，这让Charles带着放纵的微笑翻了个白眼。 Erik一丝不苟，学究气十足，而Charles则有点邋遢，过于随和，但是这些他们在其他人身上会觉得很令人讨厌的特质，在彼此之间却很容易找到借口容忍。

看着Erik如何完全融入生活，让Charles感到很欣慰。某种新的自信充满了他的全身——某些一直属于他的自信，他只是需要去承认它。

有时候，尤其是在夏季学期，Charles会去Erik的工作地点，给他带午餐，并且非常喜欢看到Erik一轮又一轮地对抗Tony，而Tony迟早会认输。为了弥补这一点，Tony拖着Charles出去喝了几杯，早早地开始了欢乐时光，他知道没有什么比这更让Erik烦恼了。 Charles不太明白这一点，但Tony很有趣，当Charles不在的时候，需要有人让Erik放松一点。

当Anya两岁的时候，Magda收到了她最喜欢的艺术画廊的工作邀请，这是她极度活跃的审美感觉的完美出口。Charles发现自己很多晚上都忙于照看孩子，这样Magda和Erik就可以有时间在一起，但他一点点也不介意。当他像Erik一样爱Anya的时候，这完全不是牺牲，一想到一向认为“浪漫就是浪费时间”的Erik正在和他的妻子享受约会之夜，Charles的脸上总是忍不住挂着笑容。

因为Erik婚姻幸福，加上Erik和Charles的亲密关系，他经常提出一些挑逗性的问题和评论，这些问题和评论都是针对Charles并且关于未来的Xavier夫人的。Erik看起来很抱歉，但Charles并不介意。

他随意地约会，享受着他那些来来往往的轻松联系。与Erik不同的是，Charles一直认为自己内心是个浪漫主义者，但是几年过去了，尽管他经常发现让自己很感兴趣，甚至着了魔的人，但是他从来没有遇到过能让他真正坠入爱河的人。也许，随着年龄的增长，Charles认为Erik终究是对的。

Charles并不对此感到很困扰，因为他太忙了。 但偶尔，看着Erik和Magda在家庭聚餐中轻松地和谐相处，Charles会感到一阵剧痛——或许不是嫉妒，而是一种苦乐参半的渴望，一阵尖锐的孤独刺痛，打破了喜悦的光芒。

但是Erik会对他微笑，然后把他拉开去下一盘棋，一直下到深夜，世界又会恢复正常。

*

也许是因为无聊。直到多年后的今天，Charles仍然毫无头绪。也许是他压抑的某种潜在的嫉妒，或者是渴望得到关注。也完全有可能不是因为这些事情，而只是一个偶然的机会。

他拒绝了在客房过夜的邀请，尽管已经很晚了，而且Erik为了Charles的利益还带了几杯很好的单一麦芽威士忌（Erik选择的饮料是马提尼或桑格利亚汽酒。Charles也不能忍受喝这种酒，但发现Erik对甜葡萄酒的偏好很讨人喜欢。）

当他从Erik家走回家的时候，一个骑着红色摩托车的女人以不合理的速度冲过弯道，差点把他撞倒。 Charles失去了方向感，四仰八叉地躺在人行道上，看着那个从头到脚穿着黑色皮衣的骑手停下自行车，走了过来。她摘下头盔，一头卷曲的金发如瀑布般倾泻而出，Charles一时以为自己不小心走进了一个洗发水广告之中。

她没有道歉。她叫他祖父，取笑他的衣服，扶他起来。她的名字叫Raven。她骑摩托车又快又狠，她觉得没有理由对Charles有任何不同的态度。

Raven是个野孩子。这也许是他们不是很亲密的关系中最吸引人的部分。比赛，喝酒，甚至和Raven的性爱，总是在神智清醒的边缘，有时候把危险摇摆到接近极限。 她不相信任何安全的东西。

Charles过去一直认为，他的叛逆精神完全体现在了Erik身上，他的家人一直反对Erik出现在他的生活中。只有Raven向他展示了，他真正错过的是什么。

最初的几个月是暴风骤雨般的。在过量的性内啡肽，肾上腺素的高速作用之下，每次Raven把他拖到俱乐部，无理由地喝酒抽大麻——那些他在学生时代几乎没有碰过的东西，他都会感受到震惊-厌恶-兴奋的冲击，Charles不确定他的脚是否在任何时候完全接触过地面。

他的同事们觉得有点好笑。他在学生中的受欢迎程度出乎意料地成倍增长，因为有几次Charles因为过度宿醉以至于看起来还是醉醺醺地出现在他的课堂上。 Raven骑着自行车来接他，这更激起了学生们的好奇心。那些过去经常和他调情以期获得更好成绩的学生现在满心期待着和他搭讪，为了这个目的恨不得钻进他的裤子里。这一切使Charles大部分时间感到痛苦不堪。

过了五个月，Erik终于崩溃了。

“你到底怎么了，Charles？”当Charles从医院打电话给他时，他问道。

这是一个小事故，但Raven离开了，不愿等待警察和冒着让警察看到她的许多假执照之一的风险。

Erik盯着Charles胳膊上的伤疤，戳了戳他额头上可能是一处很明显的瘀伤，怒视着他。

服用了止痛药的Charles很乐意告诉他Raven的一切，直到他意识到Erik的怒视并没有减弱，反而变成了无声的咆哮。 那天晚上，在一场激烈的争吵中，Charles精疲力竭。 当他醒过来时，Erik已经离开了很长时间，留下Charles在医院里等待，直到可以排除脑震荡的危险。

Charles坚信他完全有理由生Erik的气，但他生活中令人悲伤的事实是，当他和Erik争吵时，一切都感觉不对劲，而Erik绝不是一个和事佬。尽管如此，Tony还是给Charles打了电话，告诉他Erik让整个部门都哭了，而且这些人都有华尔街背景和法庭斗争证书，因此Charles想出了一个和解方案。

当然他想念Erik就像一个正在戒毒的瘾君子这一点不值一提。

“不，”Raven不耐烦地耸了耸肩说，她的肩膀上刺着漂亮的纹身。“我不参加家庭聚餐。 我不见父母。你不是我男朋友，Charles。你知道我和别人上床，对吧？ ”

他确实知道，或者至少他是这样怀疑的，他尽量不去想这件事。但听到这个他还是像挨了一记耳光似的难受。 这是他第一次觉得应该像戒掉危险的习惯一样戒掉Raven。

令人费解的是，这让他比以往任何时候都更生Erik的气。

Erik根本不打算让步或公平行事。他迅速重新安排了Anya的日程，不再让Charles去芭蕾课接她，带她出去吃冰淇淋或看电影，或者在许多电子游戏中被她打败。

当然，Charles没有合法的权利，有一两个星期，他认为这是巧合或意外，不能相信Erik会卑鄙到如此地步。结果有一天Magda在他的实验室外面埋伏着，几乎是把她高兴得半哭的女儿推到Charles的怀里，这让Charles放弃自己的幻想。

“Erik不知道我们在这里，”Magda冷冷地告诉他，Anya仍然不肯松开环绕在Charles脖子上的手臂。 “但是她快把我逼疯了。 如果我不带她去见你，我敢肯定她会在我们的食物里下毒什么的。”

“她确实对化学很感兴趣，”Charles温柔地表示同意，努力让自己的声音保持平稳，但失败了。

Magda叹了口气。“在睡觉前把她带回家，看在上帝的份上，和好吧。”

Erik正在门口等着，Charles把睡着了的Anya带回了家。他一句话也没说，只是耐心地等着Charles把她塞进被窝，然后徘徊着进了厨房。

“对不起，”Erik说。“她想念你比我认为她会想念我更多。当Magda不在的时候，她肯定不会发那么多牢骚。也许是因为她花了更多时间和你在一起，我现在想起来了”

Charles太累了，不想谈话。“我也想她。 晚安，Erik。”

“等等。”

Charles在门口停了下来。

Erik痛苦地叹了口气。“我不能告诉你该和谁约会。”

“不，你不能。”

“但是——我需要保证你的安全，Charles。你难道不明白吗？ ”

Erik的语气中带着一反常态的恳求，Charles疲倦地转过身来。“那么你确实在乎了，是吗？ ”

“白痴，”Erik低声拥抱了他一下，持续到Charles的眼睛不再刺痛他。这花了一段时间。

“留下来吃早饭？ ”当他们最终分开时，Erik问道。

Charles摇了摇头，“不行，我有安排了。”

“和Raven一起？ ”

“是的。”

Erik撅起嘴，但点了点头。“好吧，星期六一起吃晚饭？ ”

Charles笑了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有LC性行为的描写

*

他和Raven的分分合合持续了一年多一点的时间，这段时间足以让Erik和Magda见到她本人并且憎恨她，也足以让Anya发展处一种不小的英雄崇拜。

当这段关系不可避免地永久崩溃时，Erik一次也没有说‘我早就告诉过你'。但是当他得知Charles必须用尽全部意志力才能不揍他时，他很难掩饰自己的高兴之情。

“你知道，Magda有个朋友，她一直想让你见见她。”

“我可以揍你，”Charles被他的啤酒呛住后，惊恐地说道。

Erik只是笑了笑。

*

Magda确实有个朋友，还有另一个朋友，一个朋友的朋友。他们所有人都开始随机地出现在传统的周六晚餐上。

Charles优雅地忍受着，内心深处希望她放弃。Magda以前试图给他安排约会，这通常只会导致Charles和Erik互相怒目而视。

不过这一次，Erik似乎没有像往常一样参加比赛。他甚至在谈话中笨拙地主动示好，以便女客人们能更好地了解Charles。直到这时，Charles才真正意识到，他与Raven的风流韵事对Erik的影响有多大。

令人惊讶的是，Charles在Anya身上获得了冠军。她对每一个勾引Charles的女人的嫉妒都是赤裸裸的，十分可爱的。Charles知道他不应该宽恕这种行为，Anya不再是个婴儿了，是时候学习一些社交暗示了。

另一方面，她可能已经把它们学得太好了。她甜甜地笑着，问Emma她做隆胸手术花了多少钱。Erik试图训斥她，但是因为他很难忍住不笑，所以没有成功。

当Gabrielle过来的时候，Anya并没有那么巧妙地暗示她，自己和Charles有一段非常亲密的关系。考虑到她才九岁，毫无疑问Gabrielle对Charles投去了一个极度厌恶的眼神，并且没有说再见就离开了。

Charles应该更关心自己明显的恋童癖行为指控，但他太过忙于大笑了。Magda拖着尖叫的Anya回到自己的房间，Erik叹了口气。

“请告诉我你没有教我女儿这么说。”

“我不知道你在说什么，”Charles咧嘴笑着回答。Erik向他投去无动于衷的一瞥，Charles举起了双手。“得了吧，Erik，我永远不会这么做。她看太多电视了。”

“你现在可以笑，”Erik皱着眉头说，“但是某一天你可能就不觉得这很有趣了，Charles。 Anya前几天告诉我，你已经与我和Magda结婚了，在她长大之前，你没有理由再和别人结婚。”

Charles哼了一声，“她说得有道理。”

“也许吧，”Erik承认道。“但总有一天你会遇到某个人，然后我们就会有问题。我想你不明白她对你有多么充满保护欲，Charles。”

“她会长大的。”

“如果你一直鼓励她，就不会。”

“那就别再试图给我安排约会了，”Charles恼怒地说。“真的，Erik。”

Erik举起一只手。“你知道那是Magda干的。 她迟早会厌倦的。”

Charles扭动着嘴唇，“如果你一直鼓励她，就不会。”.

Erik疲倦地点点头，接受了这个观点。 不过，他看上去并没有特别的抱歉。

事实证明，有一个人Anya不介意Charles与其结婚。

“她说你和Tony会是一对可爱的情侣，”当Charles再次来到Erik的办公室时，Erik即兴地告诉Charles。

而他提到的那个男人才刚走出门，比平时更肆无忌惮地和Charles调情了整整四十分钟。

Charles笑了起来，“不知为什么，我怀疑Tony不是那种会结婚的人。”

Erik没有笑，而是以一种非同寻常小心的态度研究Charles。

“怎么了？”Charles问。

“Tony可能有点极端，”Erik若有所思地说。“他基本上是一个稍微不那么精神错乱的男版Raven。 但也许Anya说的有道理。”

“什么意思？ ”

“也许Magda的做法是错误的。 你并没有你想的那么谨慎，Charles。 我知道你和男人在一起过。”

Charles眨了眨眼。“我并不想小心谨慎。 这不是什么秘密，Erik。”

“那么，我们可以——”

“不。” Charles皱起了眉头。“看在上帝的份上，Erik，别再给我做媒了。你为什么突然这么急着要我结婚呢？ ”

“我没有，”Erik赶紧说。

Charles盯着他，Erik转过头去。

“是的，你有，”Charles眯起眼睛说。“你忘了我有多了解你，Erik。由于某种原因，我有个伴儿对你来说很重要。 怎么回事？ ”

“Charles，你出现幻觉了。”

“不，我没有。 你怕我会孤独终老吗？ ”

Erik翻了翻白眼。“是的，Charles。这正是我所担心的。等我走了以后就没有人照顾你了。”

Charles既不觉得好笑，也不相信，但他确实认识Erik。他看得出来，这时他什么也问不出来。Erik换了个话题，答应劝说Magda放弃，虽然不能保证她会听。

她没有。还是有很多人伴着火鸡和土豆泥一起被介绍给Charles，他只好开始找借口说周六不在城里。

然后，几个周末之后，Anya“不小心”把一杯红酒倒在了Lilandra的白裙子上，引发了这个女人的强迫症，这对任何人来说都不再有趣了。

Erik和Magda进行了一次严肃的谈话，而此时Charles在Anya的房间里和她说话时，尽量不去理睬他们提高的声音。他没有大喊大叫，但是他以前从来没有对她这样严肃和严厉过，正是他的语气和精确的措辞，最终给她留下了Erik和Magda都没有达到的效果。

“我当然希望你快乐，Charles，”Anya最后哭着说。“和你爱的人结婚...我只是希望你和我们在一起快乐。”

Charles抱了她很长时间。

不过，当相亲活动停止时，他还是很高兴。

*

几个月后，Charles遇到了Logan。

Logan白天做保安，晚上照看酒吧，这些都不能解释为什么Charles会在各个地方的教员活动上遇见他，也不能解释为什么不到一个小时后他就发现自己的脸被压在了浴室的门上，鼻子里充满消毒剂的刺鼻气味，而屁股里充满钝而灼热的压迫。几乎没有任何准备地，Logan粗暴地把他操进了坚硬的木头里，Charles的短指甲刮掉了吱吱作响的门上的油漆。这场性爱并不缓慢，也不温柔，而且折磨人地持续了将近20分钟，最后他的双腿筋疲力尽。

“我会再见到你的，”Logan说，吻着他，就像他操人的方式那样，无情又生硬，Charles的嘴唇就像他的皮肤一样青一块紫一块。Charles只是麻木地点了点头。

这严格地来说不算是约会，除非有人觉得在Logan下班之前，在他们上楼去Logan的鞋盒似的公寓做爱之前，快速分享一些酒吧食物和啤酒是特别浪漫的。Charles并不介意。他觉得自己的生活中已经没有多少空间容纳另一段关系了，除了他的工作，还有Erik、Anya和Magda。 但这也不仅仅是性，因为Charles敏锐地意识到Logan已经把一切安排得太整齐了，填补了他内心日益增长的空虚。

那种空虚，那种与日俱增的空虚，似乎一天比一天大，把Charles吓得魂飞魄散。 他不明白，也不能理解。他的生活非常完美。他热爱自己的工作。他身边有他最好的朋友。他花了很多时间和他可爱的教女在一起，而可爱的教女感觉就像是他的亲生女儿，他不确定这有什么区别。他得到了他梦寐以求的一切。

他每隔一个晚上就会去那家昏暗的酒吧，让Logan用粗暴的力量把他操进那些几个星期没见过自助洗衣店的粗糙床单里。他每次都是在Logan早上醒来之前离开，然后坐出租车到他自己的地方洗澡，换衣服。他眼睛下面的黑眼圈越来越大，但他已经习惯了这种景象。他很好。

他没有告诉Erik关于Logan的事。

这很简单。Charles从Tony和Erik自己那里了解到，在新协议即将敲定的时候，办公室里的生活是多么忙碌。而Charles现在正在攻读第二个博士学位。在那紧张的几个星期里，他们经常取消与对方的见面，所以似乎没有什么机会，也没有必要告诉他最好的朋友这样的事情。

后来，当Erik的日程安排恢复正常时，他花了一段时间才注意到Charles的日程并没有恢复正常。当然，当他注意到的时候，局势变得紧张起来。

“你看起来糟透了，”Erik直截了当地告诉他，他们在一个随机的星期四下班后聚在一起喝上一杯。“你现在还睡觉吗？ ”

“当然，”Charles冒犯地说。“我能照顾好自己，你知道的。”

“到目前为止，我还没有看到这方面的证据，”Erik冷冷地说。他小心翼翼地装出漫不经心的样子，问道: “你在和谁约会吗？ ”

Charles在座位上挪动着身子，低腰的牛仔裤挤压着他臀部手指状的瘀伤，这是前一天晚上的纪念品，在羊毛衫下面。“不，”他说。

Erik眯起眼睛问: “是Raven回来了吗？ ”

“什么？” Charles问道，真的吓了一跳。“不，当然不是。上次我听说时她在洛杉矶。”

“那你是怎么回事，Charles？ 我感觉好几个星期没见到你了。”

“我每周二去学校接Anya，每周五带她去上芭蕾课。 我几乎每隔一天都去你的公寓。”

“我知道，”Erik说。“但最近，即使你在那里，我也觉得你不在。” 他停顿了一下。“我想你。”

Charles看着他，不知道说什么好。

那天晚上，他自己开车去了Logan的酒吧，尽管他们的例行安排中断了一段时间，在他下班之前，给Logan口了一发。

“你有些烦恼，小家伙，”那天晚上晚些时候，Logan对他说，他让Charles趴在沙发扶手上，把Charles的胳膊紧紧地搂在身后，然后无情地插了进去。“这对解决烦恼没有帮助。”

“那也似乎没有阻止你，”Charles对着坐垫上的污迹喃喃自语。

“这是你的问题，不是我的。说说而已。我不会把他们从你身体里操出来。”

他着实非常努力地想解决烦恼。

几个星期过去了。Erik不停地问，而对于Charles不停地否认有什么不对劲，他越来越不高兴。Magda继续在他们中间看着，脸上带着关切的表情，但是什么也没说。而最终结束这一切的人是Anya。

那天是星期六，Charles睡过头了。 他昏昏沉沉地醒来，意识到这是他第一次在Logan的公寓里过夜。这可能和他前一天晚上喝了多少酒有关，也可能和昨天晚上Logan和他在一起做的次数有关。甚至可能和这两者都有关。随着一声呻吟，Charles意识到他应该去公园见Anya和Erik，而且已经迟到了。

Logan已经走了，Charles自作主张地迅速冲了个澡，浑身酸痛，肌肉拉伤，浑身是瘀伤和印子。他已经习惯了，所以几乎没有注意到什么。因为没有多余的时间，他从Logan的衣橱里借了一件衬衫，那个男人似乎没有一件有纽扣的衬衫，所以Charles选择了一件T恤，领子对他来说太宽了，他的锁骨敞开着。他自己的围巾和夹克应该掩盖这个事实。他像一个垂死的人一样渴望着咖啡，然后冲出了门。

“Charles！”Anya热情洋溢的问候让Charles畏缩不前，但当他抓住她转起圈时，却露出了微笑。

“啊，你已经长得太大了，不太适合做这个了，”他开玩笑地抱怨着，从Erik的肩膀后面咧着嘴笑。

“不，你太瘦了。” 她戳了戳他的肋骨，当他走过去抓住她的手时，她咯咯地笑了起来。 “啊，你怕痒！ ” 她高兴地尖叫起来，又发动了一次进攻，但是这次Charles跑得更快了。“你脸上有东西，全是红色的。你用刷子刷过吗？ ”

胡茬划伤。Charles脸红了，心里咒骂着，知道Erik不会错过的。Erik没有。他眯起眼睛打量着Charles的下巴，然后低下头。这是个开始，Charles意识到他的围巾现在歪了，Erik的眼睛聚焦在他知道肯定是一种引人注目的瘀伤，而它的来源毫无疑问。

“让他休息一下，亲爱的，”Erik对他的女儿说，他的眼睛一直没有Charles。“你为什么不去跟Mary和她妈妈打个招呼呢？ ”

“好吧，”Anya同意了，“但我马上就回来！ ”

她匆匆离去。 两个男人都没有看着她离开。公园满溢的欢乐、兴奋的声音围绕着他们，太阳仁慈地照耀着这个晴朗的秋日，寂静令人不安地延伸开来。

“一夜情？ ” Erik终于问道。Charles还没来得及回答。“不，仔细想想，过去几个星期你一直是这个样子。他是谁？ ”

Charles看向别处，耸了耸肩。“只是我遇到的一个人。没什么大不了的。只是性而已。”

“只是性而已，”Erik直截了当地重复道。 然后他毫无征兆地伸手抓住了Charles的胳膊，拉了拉他夹克的袖子，发现了Charles手腕上的新鲜瘀伤。

Charles痛苦地嘶嘶地说: “放手。”

Erik没有。“只是性而已，Charles？ ”

“他没有虐待我，如果你是暗示这个的话。是我同意这样做。”

“你同意这么做，”Erik说，紧紧地抓住他的手。“Charles，怎么回事？你不是这样的人。”

Charles很生气，把胳膊抽了出来。“你怎么知道？ 一直以来我们都是朋友，Erik，你有没有注意到一直都是我在分享你的生活？你怎么知道关于我的任何一件事？你什么时候对这些感兴趣过？ ”

“Charles——”Erik目瞪口呆地看着他。

沉默持续了一段时间，直到Charles把目光移开，他的愤怒让位于羞愧。“对不起，”他说。 “这是不公平的。 我不是——我昨晚没睡好。”

Erik的表情变得阴沉起来。“因为你忙着让某些动物伤害你？ ”

就这样，他的愤怒又回来了。“你有什么资格评判我？你有你完美的生活，Erik，你为什么要在乎呢？ ”

“因为你是我生活的一部分，你这个白痴！ ”

“不是什么重要的部分！ ”

他不知道自己要说什么，不知道这些话已经在他的脑海里，直到一切都太迟了，但是一旦这些话出现，Charles就收不回来了。他转身离开Erik和他震惊的表情，昂首阔步地走开了，当Anya在他后面叫他的时候，他甚至没有转身。 他现在无法忍受接近他们任何一个人。

他不知道自己一个人坐在长凳上凝视着空地有多久了。在某个时刻，他意识到自己不再是一个人了，而且他不用看也能感觉到Erik的存在。

“我让Mary的妈妈先带Anya回家，”Erik说。

Charles点点头，闭上了眼睛。“对不起，”他低声说。“我不是有意说那些话的。”

“我很高兴你这么做了。如果这就是你的感受，很明显我辜负了你。Charles。 我无法告诉你，你对我有多重要。 和Anya 一样，你是... ”

“停下来。”Charles抓住他的手腕一会儿。“别说了。 我知道。不是因为你，Erik。 你没做错什么。你一直都很诚实，这就是你。这就是我爱你的原因。你没有做错什么，这一点请相信我。 我只是需要清醒一下头脑，或者从工作、或其他什么事情中休息一下。”

“你需要离我远点，”Erik平静地说完，说着Charles说不出的话。

Charles感到喉咙收缩，视线变暗。“对不起，”他低声说。“我只是——我做不到。 现在。 我需要一些空间。”

在他们两个人中，Erik从来都不是那个容易理解和处理情绪的人，但是此时此刻，他似乎毫无困难地做到了。

“你是我最好的朋友。你爱我。然后你需要空间，”他平静地说，好像在念一张单子。“你需要空间的唯一原因是如果你——”他突然停止了说话，震惊地睁大了眼睛。 他的声音在那一个音节中断了。“Charles？ ”

Charles这时看着他，知道他的眼睛因为泪水而模糊不清，无法阻止他流泪。“是的，”他简单地说。“对不起。”

Erik的表情崩溃了。“不，不要。 没什么好抱歉的。Charles，上帝，我——你知道我——但是我——”

“不，停下来，请停下来，”Charles说，握住他的手，紧紧握住。Erik的手指绝望地紧紧握住他的手。 “我知道。 我知道你脑子里想的一切，你不必说出来。” 他深深地吸了一口气，使自己平静下来。“我们会没事的，Erik。 我们所有人。我会克服的，我保证。和以前一模一样。 你只需要给我一点时间，仅此而已。”

“Charles... ... ”

Erik的心碎表现他的眼睛里，在他的脸上，Charles无法忍受看到Erik痛苦，一刻也不能。 他把Erik抱在怀里，手指抚慰着Erik的头发，试图去安慰他。

“会没事的。我情不自禁，但我还是很抱歉让你心烦意乱。”Erik发出抗议的声音，Charles把他抱得更紧了。“没关系。不会有事的。我们会没事的。”

把Erik留在长凳上可能是Charles一生中做过的最艰难的事情。

*

从最好的朋友的生活中解脱出来可不是一件小事。而从Anya身边撤退几乎要了他的命。Charles每时每刻都非常想念他们，当他伸手去打电话或发短信时，他强迫自己停下来。 有几次，他发现自己没有做出有意识的决定，就朝Erik的公寓走去。Charles勉强上完了课，几乎放弃了他的研究。他觉得自己一辈子都在梦游。

他不知道自己能撑多久，如果不是有一天晚上Logan把他推倒在了椅子上而不是床上，放了一杯茶在他面前——怎么搞的，Logan根本就不喝茶——他说，“我不会碰你，除非你振作起来，要么说话，要么滚出去。”

Charles瞪着他，从恍惚中惊醒过来。“我不认为我们之间是那种关系，”他诚实地说。

Logan看着他，好像他太笨了，以至于活不下去似的。“自从你和我上床以后，我就没和别人上过床。显然我希望你也没有。你有我公寓的钥匙。我给你买了该死的牙刷。你认为这是一种什么样的关系？ ”

Charles慢慢地眨着眼睛，“哦。”

Logan指着他说: “说吧。”

Charles说了。他没有想到不这样做，但是更重要的是——把一切都发泄出来感觉很好。在他自己的脑子里一遍又一遍地想这件事并没有产生同样的效果。 Logan面无表情地听着他说话，没有打断他，也没有任何反应。 他只是在Charles终于说不出话来的时候才开口了。

“所以，你爱上了你最好的朋友，而他已经结婚了。整个星球上最古老的故事。不是说它不糟糕，但这并不是世界末日。”

“我知道。”

“我认为你爱上他这件事并不会让你感到困扰。 你现在很困扰是因为你发现自己一直都没意识到。如果你能克服这个问题，剩下的就不是问题了。”

“你说得倒轻巧。”

“不，不是这样的。你知道为什么吗？因为我曾经这样做过。别那么惊讶，我又不是石头做的。” Logan叹了口气。“听着，Charles，你现在必须做出决定。” 他在他们之间做了个手势。 “你可以和我分手，我不会反对，但坦率地说，我认为你不应该这么做。我不想明天在该死的报纸上看到你那该死的讣告。”

Charles皱了皱眉头，“我不会自杀的，Logan。”

“那你可真是给我留下了非常好的印象。 我想说的是，你可以找个人来帮你分散注意力。 我不介意你心里的人不是我。”

“既然你这么说了。”Charles的微笑很虚弱，但那是个微笑。“谢谢。”

Logan把他拖到他那凹凸不平的沙发上，他们一起看《空难调查》，直到两人都昏睡了过去。

*

令人惊讶的是，它确实变得容易了。一旦真相被揭露的震惊被抛在脑后，Charles设法足够快地适应了。 他将自己的精力投入到研究中，重新发现自己对科学的热爱。 他一直对他的学生很好，但是现在他加倍地努力，想起了能够真正帮助别人的感觉有多好。 Logan在他的生活中坚定地占有一席之地，有一两次甚至把Charles从学校接走，使他的街头信誉又上了一个台阶。

Charles经常去Erik和Magda家，足以让他们感觉不到他的缺席，但他会让拜访变得短暂，以便更好地处理他们。在公园里的谈话结束后，他第一次来参加周六晚上的晚餐，他能感觉到Erik正注视着他，带着新发现的警觉。Charles不喜欢这样，但这也不能怪他。他尽力按照自己一贯的方式行事，渐渐地，Erik放松了下来，又开起了玩笑。如果Magda注意到什么不对劲的地方，她没有说。

Anya抱怨说他再也不来看她了，但是她现在长大了，她的注意力开始从父母转移到朋友身上。 Charles带她去购物，立刻得到了原谅，一周后，他带她去看《吉赛尔》。 当他们离开剧院时，Anya宣布，虽然她不再希望长大之后嫁给他了，但他在她心中永远有一个非常特别的位置。Charles大笑起来，优雅地接受了自己的降级。

这一切都很好，他们新发现的节奏似乎对每个人都有效。然后斯塔克工业公司的年度生日派对开始了，Charles终于发现他错得有多离谱。

严格来说，Charles不应该在那里。每个员工可以带一个人来，但Magda是Erik默认要带的人。当他像自己每年所说的那样说了之后，Tony说，如果Charles不在场，他会把这当作是对他个人的侮辱，然后就像他每年所做的那样。 Charles想不出别的理由不去那里，虽然他从来不喜欢那里。

当然，原因显而易见。刚开始的时候还不错，和Erik还有Magda一起在酒吧喝酒，一起嘲笑Tony的演讲，这些演讲每年都变得越来越离谱和荒谬。这很有趣。但是之后，在轻松柔和的气氛中，Erik会把Magda拉到舞池里，他们会随着音乐轻轻摇摆，有时跟着节奏，有时忽略它，互相凝视着对方的眼睛，分享亲密。这是再熟悉不过的场面了，并不是没有任何预兆，但Charles仍然觉得这像是肚子上的一击，看着他们如此温柔地抱在一起，甚至不需要交谈。

Charles待在酒吧里，又喝了一杯，然后又喝了另一杯。Erik和Magda还在跳舞，Charles必须离开，因为没有法律规定他应该自愿忍受这些。他拿出手机给Logan打了电话。

“我知道这不是我们在做的事，”当Logan回答时，他说。“但是你能来接我吗？ 我喝得太醉了，不能开车，我现在不想一个人呆着。”

“没问题，”Logan说完挂断了电话。

Charles又喝了一杯，然后等着。不久他就被一个自我介绍的男人搭讪，但他的名字从来没有到达Charles的记忆中。某种工程师，Charles一边听着他的漫谈，一边想。他没有赶走那个家伙，即使是一个健谈的醉鬼也比看着舞池要好。 他不知道过了多久，才感到有一只手搭在他的肩膀上。

有人一点也不温柔地把他转过来，然后，在Charles还没来得及做出任何反应之前，Logan把他推到吧台上，亲吻了他，他张着嘴，饥肠辘辘，以他知道会让Charles兴奋的那种吻法。他那倒霉的同伴发出尖叫声，消失在人群中，如果Logan让他有余力这么做的话，Charles会笑的。但当Logan终于让他喘口气的时候，Charles的脑子里一片空白。

“谢谢你，”他说，抬头看着Logan眼中赤裸裸的欲望。这使他有点脸红。“我知道这不是我们之间的事，但还是谢谢你来接我。”

Logan叹了口气。“这不是我们之间的事。是因为你认为这不是我们之间的事。你从没问过我。 我不介意。”

“哦，”Charles说，“抱歉？ ”

Logan翻了个白眼，然后伸手去解Charles的领带，把它扯下来，让他的衬衫领子敞开着，因为显然是在Charles分心的时候Logan解开了扣子。

“嘿！ ”Charles抗议道，笑着伸手去抢领带。

Logan轻松地把它从他身边拿开。“你不戴这个的话看起来好多了，”他说，眼睛在Charles身上上下滑动，坦率地评价道。“从没见过你穿西装。看起来还不错。”

没有别的方法回应，只有再吻他一次，Charles不在乎他的领带掉在地板上，Logan的手滑进他的夹克里，另一只手紧紧地抓住他的脖子。他不知道过了多久，直到他意识到旁边有人在清嗓子。Charles茫然地眨着眼睛。

“很抱歉打断你们，先生们，” Pepper Potts微笑着说，“但是我们需要保持 PG 级别，否则Tony就得提高分级了。”

“哦，不，别打断他们，”Tony呜咽着，走到她的视线旁边。“再过一分钟，我们就可以开始为表演收费了。”他向Charles眨了眨眼。“我从来不知道你有这个本事。 不，等等，我在撒谎。 我就知道你有这个本事。 他是对的，没有领带看起来更好。Tony Stark。” 他转向Logan，伸出一只手。

Logan抽出一只手握手，“Logan。”

“没有姓？ ”

“他似乎不相信这些东西，”Charles说。

“哦，越来越好了。” Tony兴奋地搓着手。“Charles，我印象深刻。提醒你一下，你拒绝了我这么多次，但还是给我留下了深刻的印象，这让我有点受伤。 所以，如果你们两个想继续做你们自己，作为这家公司的CEO和主持人，我绝对没有异议。”  
.

“Tonyー”Pepper开始抗议。

Charles笑了。“好吧，好吧，我们走。很棒的派对，Tony，Pepper，一如既往的棒。”

他转身要走，拉着Logan的衬衫让他跟在后面，然后发现他们正与Erik面对面。

Charles愣住了。Erik脸上的表情是一种冷酷的愤怒。

“哦，Charles，你一直在出洋相，”Erik以一种Charles以前从未听他说过话的语气说。“那么这是谁？ ”

“让我猜猜，”Logan站在Charles身后说。“未察觉的先生（Mr. Oblivious）。”

Charles咽了口唾沫。“ Logan，这是我最好的朋友 Erik Lehnsherr。Erik，这是Logan。”

“很有魅力，”Erik慢吞吞地说。“那么，Logan，你喜欢把别人推来推去，是吗？用身体征服比你小的人让你兴奋？ 把他们按在地上，这样他们就不会尖叫着跑开了？ ”

“Erik！ ”Charles目瞪口呆地看着他。“你到底是怎么了？ ”

“我从来不压制任何人，除非他们要求我这么做，” Logan朝着他的方向说道。“反过来说，这种事不会发生在你身上吧？ ”

“发生在我身上的事与你无关。”

“我的性生活不关你的事。”

“如果我最好的朋友来到我家，看起来像是被野兽袭击了，那就是了。”

“哦，天哪，Erik，闭嘴。你怎么了？ 你喝醉了吗？Magda！ ”Charles从Erik的肩膀后面发现了她，站得很近。“能帮个忙吗？ ”

但Magda什么也没说，显然满足于看戏。

“我受够了每次看到他动来动去都畏畏缩缩的样子，”Erik说，完全无视了Charles。“衡量自己的力量是否超出了你的智力水平？还是你就是一个以伤害别人为乐的混蛋？ ”

“Charles，”Logan似乎终于记起他在那里，即使他没有把目光从Erik身上移开。 “我有没有对你做过什么你不想要的事？ ”

“不，”Charles说。“当然没有。 你完全过线了，Erik。 闭嘴吧。”

“是吗？ 我可以照顾自己。”

“好吧，他不是你的，不是吗？ ” Logan说。“而且他也没有抱怨。”

“他没必要这么做，我了解他。”

“我敢打赌，没有你想得那么了解。”

“那也比你强——”

“你们两个都给我停下来！ ” Charles厉声说道。“我就站在这儿！ Erik，我不知道你到底怎么了，但是你他妈的给我退后。 我能照顾好自己。”

“你能吗？ ”Erik直截了当地说，仍然怒视着Logan。“我想知道。”

“哦，你想知道，好吧，”Logan冷笑着说，走近了一些。“你想知道压制住他，让他任你摆布是什么感觉。 你想知道当你的老二在他身体里，他的感觉是什么样的。 你想知道当他向你乞求更多的时候，他的声音是什么样的——”

Erik向前猛冲是可以预见的，但他出拳太快，Charles跟不上。Logan顺着他的方向倒下，落地时受了些擦伤，但是在Charles跳到他们中间之前，他停了下来。

“你就继续想吧，”Logan说，好像他的嘴唇没有流血似的。“因为你永远不会知道。”

他转过身，大步向电梯走去，人们对他敬而远之。Charles最后一次看了Erik一眼，不敢相信这一切发生的事情，然后他也跟了上去，低着头避开了那些目光。

车上一片寂静，Charles气得说不出话来。然而，一旦进入Logan的公寓，他就控制不住自己的愤怒和困惑。

“这到底是怎么回事？ ”

Logan耸了耸肩，没什么反应。“你最好的朋友是个混蛋。”

“那你是什么？ 那到底怎么了，Logan？ ”

“总得有人以其人之道还治其人之身。 还不如是我呢。”

Charles怒视着他。“那又有什么用呢？ 除了向整个房间宣布我的性取向之外？ ”

Logan翻了翻白眼。 “任何人看到你都会想粗暴的蹂躏你，这又不是国家机密。” 他停顿了一下。 “不过，我想你会希望他温柔一点。又慢又甜，是吧？ ”

Charles摇摇头，闭上了眼睛。“闭嘴。 天啊，闭嘴吧。”

“这是你自找的，你知道吗。你告诉我你爱上他了。你没告诉我他爱上你了。”

“那是因为他没有。”

Logan盯着他。“就好像你今晚一直在写你那该死的论文，而根本就不在那儿似的。”

“我当时在场，好吗？ 是的。我知道这看起来像什么，但这就是Erik。他对那些他认为是家人的人很有领地意识。当然，他以前从未打过任何人，但他今晚显然喝多了。这没有任何意义。”

Logan不相信地看了他一眼。“不管怎么说，人们怎么会认为你是个聪明人？ 你简直像只该死的小狗一样毫无头绪。”

“Logan -- ”

“不，Charles，你知道吗？ 你要是想逃避现实，随你的便。但别指望我会相信你的鬼话，因为那是不可能的。”

Charles叹了口气，对这一切感到太累了。“你就不能干我吗？ ”他问道，他的语气比他想象的要哀伤得多。 他不在乎。“我累了。 我只想上床睡觉，忘记这该死的一晚上发生的一切。”

Logan静静地看了他一会儿，然后走近了一些。“毫无头绪，”他重复道。“一个愚蠢的白痴。 看看你。没有一个正常人会拒绝你。我肯定不会的。如果你在等我做高尚的事情，再想想吧。 我没那么高尚。你很性感，任何时候你提议我都会干你，就这么简单。你到底想要什么，Charles？ ”

Charles抬起头看着他，他的信心得到了巩固。“你，在我身体里，现在。我想要你让我尖叫。”

Logan的眼睛闪闪发光，他一点也不温柔地把Charles猛地推向前，两人的嘴唇紧紧地贴在一起。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LC分手，Anya小天使上线助攻

*

*

Erik没有打电话来，Charles也没期望他会这么做。但他也没想到几天后会接到Magda的电话，问他是否愿意一起吃午饭。Charles不假思索地同意了，然后挂断了电话，困惑地盯着手机。

当Erik不在的时候，他们并不是从来没有见过面，但这很不寻常。产前瑜伽，Charles回忆道。如果他那次可以做到，他这次也能做到。当然，那时他还几乎不认识Magda，给一个你并不真正了解的受到惊吓的少女提供支持，要比应付一个你在乎的自信、精明的女人容易得多。

他们在Magda工作的画廊附近的一家艺术咖啡馆见面。她已经在等他了，他走进来，微笑着迎接他，他俯下身亲吻她的脸颊。

“谢谢你来见我，”他们点完单后，Magda说。

“不用客气。” Charles向后靠在椅子上。“这些天我总是很高兴有借口离开实验室。”

他们相视而笑，然后一片寂静。

“那么，”Charles小心翼翼地开始问。“从一到十，他那天晚上生气的级别有多高？ ”

她的笑容有些勉强，但还是笑了。“十五级。”

“啊。” Charles停顿了一下。“听着，我很抱歉。我不知道Erik会有这种反应，否则我也不会让Logan来接我。”

“你不知道。”Magda盯着他。

Charles在座位上挪动了一下身子，感到很不舒服。“Erik从来没有——听着，你知道我以前和别人约会过。他对此从来没有异议。当然，除了Raven，但那是因为你们都恨Raven。”

“那是因为Raven会把你害死的，Charles。或者被关进监狱。”

“也许吧。”Charles耸了耸肩。“关键是，不，我不知道他会突然失去控制，真的伤到别人。 他有那么醉吗？ ”

“一杯香槟。”

轮到Charles盯着她看了: “你在开玩笑吧。”

“没有。你通过喝醉来处理事情，这是你通常在Tony的聚会上做的事情。是的，我注意到了，我有眼睛。但Erik不会那样喝酒。”

“这倒是真的，”Charles回想道，“他有没有说是什么让他这样做的？ ”

Magda皱起眉头，不赞成地看着他，仿佛他是故意装傻似的。“真的吗，Charles？ ”

“他知道我在和别人约会。他以前从来没有过问题——见鬼，他不止一次想给我安排约会。”

“不，他容忍我给你安排约会，那不一样，只是因为那是和女人。你以前只和女人约会过，Charles。哦，我敢肯定你和男人睡过，你看起来（对和男人在一起）感觉太习惯了，不像最近才这样做的，但是Erik以前从没见过你和男人在一起。知道这在理论上是可能的和看到那个男人像那样亲吻你，以及当着所有人的面撕掉你的衣服是有很大区别的。”

Charles的脸红透了。“那只是我的领带，我们不是有意要展示的。我喝醉了。还有Logan——好吧，他不在乎什么礼节。”

Magda摇摇头，伤心地笑了。“哦，相信我，要不是Erik，我根本不会抱怨。 这可能是我很长时间以来见过的最性感的场景了。考虑到这点，这有点悲哀。”

“嗯。”Charles清了清嗓子，非常尴尬。“好吧。”

她笑着看着他。“你知道吗，当我们第一次见面的时候，我是那么迷恋你。你很可爱，很善良，而且，嗯，那时候Erik有点吓到我了。如果我还没有怀孕的话，我想我早就去勾引你了。”

Charles哼笑了一声，“相信我，你没有这么做是对的。”

“是吗？ 我不知道。 你知道Erik和我结婚是因为Anya。不，Charles，这是事实，我们都知道。我们很适合，我们为此十分努力，我们两个都是。但是我们一开始并不是这样，也没有必要假装是这样的。

“你知道，在我意识到我怀孕之前，我们最后一次做爱的时候？他告诉我他不想再见到我。 不是说他刻薄，但是他跟我说他对我不感兴趣。我问他为什么。” 她看上去很忧伤。“他说——好吧，他说他已经爱上了一个人。虽然这是毫无希望的，他们无论怎样都无法在一起，但是他爱那个人，觉得这样对我不公平。所以我们分手了。或者更确切地说，从未开始过任何事情。”

Charles困惑地盯着她。“但是没有人。我的意思是，Erik不会撒谎，我们都知道。他不会为了让自己看起来态度更好而撒谎，他不在乎。他——我的意思是，很明显，那是很多年前的事了，而且是一段非常忙乱的时间，但是如果他一直渴望着某个人，我会知道的。他会告诉我的。”

Magda看着他，脸上带着自从Charles坐下以来一直带着的那种奇怪而悲伤的微笑。 “没有人比那些看不见的人更盲目了，”她轻声说。“Charles，再想想，真的没有人吗？ ”

Charles皱起了眉头。“没有。我很确定。他把大部分时间都花在学习上了，他下定决心要早点毕业。 他仅有的一点空闲时间通常都是和我一起度过的。 我们——”

他不再说话了。

“不，”他说，“没有。”

Magda叹了口气，喝了一口水。“你不必惊慌。我一直都知道。”

“那么——为什么？”Charles盯着她。“这么久以来，你为什么——天哪，Magda。Anya出生后，我在你的公寓里呆的时间比在我自己的公寓里的时间还长。 我一直在那里。你—— 你鼓励我这么做。如果你认为他——认为我——你为什么要这么做？ ”

“因为我也爱你，你这个白痴。Charles，你和Erik从八岁起就是朋友了。你们很久以前就在一起了，那时他还没有喝醉酒，然后跌跌撞撞地上了我的床。当我们决定建立这个家的时候你们就在一起了。你对Anya来说就像我和Erik一样，你只是不和她住在一起。你可以合法地把她带出国。你是我们三个的医学代理人。Charles，我有什么资格叫你离开？要说有什么区别的话，就是我闯进你们两个家，你们给我腾出了地方——不，连那个都不是。” 她在座位上身体前倾，双手握住他的手。“你为了我放弃了你的位置，而我接受了它。”

“Magda，那不是——. ”

“嘘。当时我吓得魂不附体。你知道我父母的。你知道我有多害怕他们。你知道我一开始为什么和Erik上床吗？我那时才十八岁，Charles。我在那个愚蠢的兄弟会派对上看到他，我想如果我父母看到我和他在一起，他们会吓坏的。一个组建家庭的充分理由，不是吗？ ”

“我们都会犯错。”

“是的，但是如果我们幸运的话，我们可以纠正他们。我们成功了，Erik和我，还有你，别忘了你。如果没有你，我很怀疑我们能坚持到Anya的两岁生日。我爱Erik，他也爱我，但Charles，我们就像手足兄弟。没错，我们是一家人，但不是恋人，不是那种意义上的恋人。”

他把手往后拉，神经紧张，焦虑不安。“Magda，你在说什么？ ”

“哦，我们确实做爱了，我不是这个意思。但我们没有爱上对方，从来没有。永远不会。 那时我就知道，现在我也知道。我要坦白一件事。我很早就意识到你爱上他了。我一开始没有说出来，是因为我害怕失去他。那样的话，我就无法独自抚养Anya了。但是后来，当事情安定下来，当我们感到舒服的时候，我看着你，我仍然能感觉到它，像第一天一样清晰。你总是愿意为他做任何事，为了我做任何事，还有你有时看他的眼神……. ”

“对不起，”Charles低声说。“我自己从未意识到这一点。”

“我知道。” 她笑了。“我什么也没说，因为很长一段时间我以为只有你一个人是这样。我以为Erik已经忘记了。他很高兴。我不想让他因为这件事失去你，所以我从没说出来。”

“但是你想把我和那些女人撮合在一起，”Charles回忆道。

“我希望你也能向前看，开开心心的。我以为Erik也是这样想的。请相信我，Charles，我真的以为他已经向前看了。但是那天晚上在Tony的聚会上，当他看见你和那个男人在一起的时候——”

“Logan。”

“Logan。当他看到你们在一起时，Charles，他脸上的表情。 他看起来像是被人开枪打了似的。当我转身的时候，我还以为看到了一个狙击手。你当然知道接下来发生了什么。你以为他喝醉了，但是Charles，当你的朋友嘲笑他——关于和你做爱会是什么样子的时候，他正中了靶心。”

Charles摇了摇头。“你为什么要告诉我这些？ 我很欣赏你的诚实，Magda，真的。 你不生我的气我就放心了。 但是我不认为谈论它会对任何人有什么帮助。 你和Erik相处得很好。 你们是一个真正的家庭，你们彼此相爱，你们爱Anya。只有疯子才会去破坏它。我现在和Logan在一起，也许这不是真爱，也许这不是我对Erik的感觉，但这很好。我相信他在用他自己的方式关心我。 也许到时候我会像你说的那样继续向前看。”

“所以你的意思是，Erik不值得你这么做。”

“我的意思是，事情就是这样。在他遇见你之前，我和他有机会搞清楚——但我们当时没有。也许这样最好。当然，Anya应该有一个真正的家庭。”

“Anya是我的孩子，Charles。她对我来说比什么都重要。但她只是一个人，她不比其他三个人重要。再说，她下周就十二岁了。你知道的，她总是走在潮流的前面 她现在能理解一些三四年前我们无法向她解释的事情。她的世界肯定会发生改变，但我们还是会在这里支持她。 她爱你。我不认为你知道她有多爱你。”

Charles木然地盯着她。“你在说什么，Magda？ ”他又问了一遍。

她朝他微笑。“十三年前，我取代了你的位置，因为那时我是一个吓坏了的小女孩，一团乱糟，在这个世界上没有一个朋友。现在我不再害怕了，Charles。你该回到你的位置上去了。”

*

他拒绝了。这个代价太高了，他拒绝了。他不会因为自私而毁掉三个人的幸福。他宁愿离开也不愿冒险毁掉他们的生活。他理解Magda的想法，她的所作所为很高尚。但是他绝对不会接受她的建议。 他能看到她极力隐藏的痛苦。 在他们相遇的时候，她也许没有爱上Erik，但现在她确实爱上了他。而Erik也爱她，这就足够了。

Charles拒绝了。两周后，他和Logan分手了。

Logan看起来并不惊讶。“无论如何，我也是时候离开这里了。我上星期向公司递交了辞呈。 在吧台再值两班，然后我就走。”

Charles盯着他，“你知道我会这么做？ ”

Logan翻了翻白眼。“不，完全不知道你是怎么想的，”他干巴巴地说。“但他还是个混蛋。”

Charles朝他笑了笑，“嗯，显然，我确实喜欢这样的类型。”

Logan哼了一声，“走前再来一次？”

Charles点点头，吻了吻他，拉了拉他的衬衫。他会想念Logan的。

他为自己的论文进行了答辩，取得了令人窒息的成功，并得到了一个终身教职的职位。Charles接受了教职，但请求在下学期之前有一个短暂的休假。他计划坐飞机去旧金山看望朋友，但最终还是沿着海滩散步，避开人群。 他无数次地伸手去拿手机，但从来没有打过电话。他能说什么呢？他们没有做错任何事，他们任何一个人都没做错，但是他们却把事情弄得一团糟。

要是他没有那种感觉就好了。 要是他能早点想明白并且理智地抽身而退就好了。要是Anya没有牵涉其中就好了——事实上，他甚至产生过这样的想法，这使得他对于Anya来说无疑是个怪物。要是在Erik和Magda相遇之前，Charles没那么愚蠢就好了ーー

当然，带来那么多罪恶感的爱情不可能是一件好事。 如果爱真的那么自私，那还算是爱吗？ 什么样的人才会希望他亲爱的朋友离开他美好的家庭和完美的生活，只为了一个与自己在一起的机会和一个阴暗的未来，而且不顾他们在这个过程中造成的伤害？

最后，事情真的很简单。不管Magda说了什么，Charles都知道该做什么，也知道不该做什么。 没有快乐可以建立在别人的悲伤之上。

如果Charles真的爱Erik的话，那么是时候放手了。

*

Charles回来的时候，秋季学期进行得很顺利。他安静地回去工作，四处给别人代课，直到他自己的课程将在一月份开始，并且花了很多时间在实验室里。他找到了一个非常谨慎的房地产经纪人，这个经纪人帮助他卖掉了那套公寓，没有过多繁琐的细节，然后他搬进了一个简陋但舒适的公寓，离学校很近，不需要使用清洁服务来维持秩序。他看了Anya在Facebook上发布的舞蹈演出视频，以及她和一群看起来很亲密的朋友外出的照片，但他从来没有屈服于想打电话或顺道拜访的冲动。尽管天气寒冷，他还是养成了外出散步或在公园慢跑的习惯，而不是出去喝酒。

这是一种奇怪的生活方式，对他来说很不寻常，但是他意识到他喜欢这种生活。自从多年前遇到Erik以来，Charles从来不是一个人。即使Erik的时间不再是他一个人的时候，他似乎仍然厌恶没有人陪伴，所以他和Raven或者Logan纠缠在一起——或者做其他任何事情，只是为了避免和自己独处。他在逃避什么？他不知道，但是现在他终于面对了这一切，他发现自己完全是独自一人，却有一种奇怪的满足感。

“嘿，教授。” Jean把头探进他的办公室，脸上露出害羞的微笑。“所以，我们一群人提前出发去参加感恩节庆祝活动——你知道，在人们去度周末之前。 你愿意参加吗？ ”

Charles也对他笑了笑，“你们一群人，哦？ ”

Jean的脸色有点发青，从门里走出来的时候显得更加饱满了。 “哦，你知道的。Scott、 Alex、Ororo，常见的嫌疑人。”

“那么，你肯定不想让我这样的老家伙扫了你的兴。”Charles对她咧嘴一笑。“但还是谢谢你的邀请。”

“哦，不，如果你来的话，我们会很高兴的，”她说着，走近他的办公桌，眼睛睁得大大的，非常认真。“你最擅长讲故事，教授，你可以比Sean喝得更多，而且 —— ”

“而且什么？ ”

她咬着嘴唇。“你，嗯。 抱歉只是你最近看起来有点情绪低落。 我们只是想... ”

“我明白了。” Charles抑制住了一声叹息。他没有意识到自己是如此容易被看透。“你真是太好了，Jean，你们所有人。 但我很好。真的。”

“那么你会来吗？ ”

“我很感动，但我不认为这是个好主意。没有我你们会玩得更开心。不，相信我，”他说，看到她已经准备好争辩了。“我知道这很难相信，但我曾经是一名学生。我唯一希望我的教授在社交场合出现的时候，是——嗯，实际上，我们还是不要谈论这个。事实上，忘记我说过的话吧 嗯，我的意思是，你们应该出去玩，而不是带上我。”

当Charles拒绝时，Jean的表情简直与他拒绝给Anya买第三份冰淇淋时，Anya的表情没有什么不同。“我希望你不介意我这么说，教授，但你真是个可怕的开玩笑者。”

他朝她傻笑。“如果你再往前走一步，你的男朋友就有义务揍我的脸了，这种情况下，我更喜欢这样。去玩吧，Jean，假期之后见。”

她叹了口气，接受了失败。“如果你改变主意，我们就在Reggie’s。感恩节快乐，教授。顺便说一句？我认为你完全可以打败Scott。”

Charles咧嘴一笑，摇着头。“感恩节快乐，Jean。”

门在她身后关上之后，他感到一种不自然的安静。Charles的注意力似乎已经离他而去，过了几分钟，他才意识到自己还坐在那里，眼睛茫然地盯着面前的报纸，什么也没看进去。 他叹了口气，关上了笔记本电脑。假期没有任何计划感觉很奇怪。他已经没有亲戚可以去看了，而他真正的家人现在对他来说是禁止入内的。他想，他可以去酒吧，再找一个独自过假期的人，找点乐子。但是这种想法曾经很吸引人，现在却令人反感。努力玩一些诱惑游戏，让一些陌生人的手在他身上…不，不要。 好吧，那赶工作也没什么不好。

他走出大楼，呼吸着清新的夜晚空气——怎么天已经黑了？他仔细思考了长途步行到他的公寓而不是等出租车的优势，奇怪地犹豫着要不要作出决定。

“Charles？ ”

他抬起头，愣住了。她站在那里，倚着栏杆，穿着红色的羊毛外套，戴着他去年给她买的深蓝色围巾，看起来就像他在她出生几分钟后抱在怀里的那个女孩，以及在他不注意的时候她变成的那个年轻女人。她撅起的嘴唇和Erik生气时撅起的嘴唇一模一样，这种情景使他的心在胸膛里痛苦地收紧着，但是当他们的眼睛相遇时，她的下巴颤抖着。

“Anya，”他呼出一口气，她跑向他，差点把他撞倒，她用强壮得惊人的手臂环绕着他，把头埋到他的下巴下面，藏了起来。Charles扔下他的包和文件，就像它们是完全没有意义的东西似的，然后用双手环抱着她，把脸埋在她的头发里，深深地呼吸着。“哦，上帝，我想你。我太想你了。”

“我也很想你，”她说，随着一声呜咽，他把她搂得更紧了，然后他自己的眼睛也在流泪。 “你再也不来了。你 -- 你离开了我们 -- ”

“不，不，Anya，上帝，不。不是离开你，永远不会离开你。”他疯狂地吻着她的头发，把她抱得更紧了。 然后，一个可怕的想法出现在他的脑海里，他回过神来看着她的脸。 “你是怎么到这儿来的？ ”

她咬着嘴唇，用同样的方式看向别处——哦，上帝，就像Erik想回避一个问题时那样。

“地铁”

“什么？ ”

她对他惊恐的表情哼笑了一下，“不完全是，我叫了出租车。”

Charles皱起了眉头，“这也好不到哪儿去。”

Anya翻了翻白眼。“JARVIS给我叫的车，然后我一直让他在线。我不傻。”

“不，你当然不傻。” Charles慢慢地松了口气。“你父母知道你在哪儿吗？ ”

她的下巴固执地向前翘着。“是的。”

“Anya。”

“好吧，爸爸以为我在Molly家。”

“Anya，”Charles叹了口气。

“那么，我为什么要告诉他们一切呢？ 他们什么都不说。他们认为我是个婴儿。他们从不解释任何事。”她的眼睛在闪烁; 她显然准备好了一场咆哮。“你也好不到哪儿去。你就这么消失了，好像你不再关心我了，好像你已经完全忘记了我——”

“Anya，不是这样。”Charles把她的手紧紧握在自己的手里，对自己感到恶心。“我很抱歉。 这与你无关。我爱你。我永远不会离开你。只是现在情况有点复杂，我想——”

“成年人只有在不想解释的时候才会这么说。”她给了他一个固执的的眼神。“我还以为你———我以为你会诚实。”

Charles无助地看着她。他能解释吗？他有权这么做吗？他不是她的家长，不管他多么像是他的家长。Erik应该这样做，但是Erik，当然，是人们最不指望他能够心甘情愿地驾驭矛盾情绪的一个人。Magda，Charles永远不知道Magda在想什么。Anya——Anya来找他，她正在问他。他不会抛弃她，不会再抛弃她，即使他以后会付出代价。

“来吧，”他说，捏着她的肩膀。“我们去喝杯热巧克力，然后谈谈。”

她怀疑地盯着他。“真的吗？ ”

Charles叹了口气，勉强笑了笑。“是的，真的。请帮我拿一下这些。”

他们一起收拾了他的东西，Charles带路去了最近的咖啡店，当然，那里现在挤满了学生。 接下来的两个咖啡店也是这样，他有点绝望了，即使Anya什么也没说。带一个13岁的孩子去酒吧是可以接受的事情吗？Charles想知道，但他似乎别无选择。Reggie’s至少是体面的，而且可能比大多数酒吧都要安静，他带路时无可奈何地叹了口气，强行忽视了Anya眼中邪恶的喜悦。

他们很幸运地在远处的角落里抢到了一个位置，然后当有人叫Charles的名字的时候，他才想了起来。他看了看Jean， Scott和其他人聚集的那张大桌子，紧紧地把手放在Anya的肩上，向他们挥手。 Jean因为酒精和兴奋而脸颊通红，跳着舞向他们走来，眼睛充满了好奇。

“难怪你拒绝了我们，”她笑着说。“你有个约会。”

“一个意外的约会，”Charles微笑着回答。“Jean，这是我的教女Anya。 Anya，这是Jean Grey，我的助教，也是我认识的最聪明的人之一。”

“很高兴见到你，”Anya说，怀疑地凝视着Jean，即使她在微笑。这个表情很像Erik，完全是Erik，Charles在心里叹了口气。

“Jean，你得原谅我们，”他说着，轻轻地把Anya推进了电话亭。“Anya和我有个早该完成的约会。”

“当然。” Jean微微一笑，带着略带醉意的摇晃优雅地向前探身，在Charles的脸颊上轻轻地吻了一下。“我很高兴你不是一个人，教授，”她低声说，从他身边擦身而过，回到她的朋友们身边。

Charles瞥了Anya一眼。“我去拿点喝的。”

遗憾的是，没有热巧克力供应，但是有不含酒精的热葡萄酒，这并不奇怪。Charles认为自己可能要受罪，于是买了两杯。

他回来时，Anya正穿过房间看着Jean。

“她很漂亮，”她责备地对Charles说。

在其他的时间，这将是有趣的，甚至可爱的。Charles抑制住了一声叹息。

“她是我的助教，Anya，”他温柔地说，把她的饮料推向她。

“那又怎么样？ ”Anya皱起了眉头。“如果她是你的助教，就不能做你的女朋友？ ”

“那是不道德的。我是她的老板，也是她的导师。即使我感兴趣，虽然我不感兴趣，那也是不对的。 此外，Jean非常爱她的男朋友。”

“什么，那个家伙？ ”Anya嘲笑着，看着Scott。“拜托。 我看到她看你的眼神了。 她马上就会甩了他。 我知道我会的。 他就像一个没人要的变质面包卷。”

Charles摇了摇头。“非常感谢你让我的精神形象如此迷人。但我对Jean不感兴趣，Anya。”

“那是因为你喜欢男人？ ”

Charles停顿了一下，在脑海里回想着他、Erik和Magda与Anya关于性的每一次谈话。当然，自那以后可能会有更多的讨论，但他非常肯定他们不会改变性教育的总体政策。他们三个从一开始就决定要把真相告诉Anya。适合年龄的，当然，但绝不要用礼貌的小说干扰她的思想，或用任何版本的“你还不够年龄来知道”去打发她。如果她已经长大足够大到可以提出这个问题，那么她就足够大到可以得到一个真实的答案。他们的下一代应该比他们这一代更聪明。

“我两种都喜欢，”他平静地说，直视着她的眼睛。“你还记得我们讨论过有些人同时喜欢男人和女人，然后这并没有什么错吗？ ”

她翻了翻眼睛。“当然，我记得，我又不是五岁，Charles。那你觉得我爸爸是那样的人吗？ ”

Charles扬起了眉毛。“我真的不知道。 这个问题只有你爸爸能回答。”

“但是你认识他很久了。而且你爱上他了。”

“啊。” Charles停顿了一下，在她的注视下脸红了。Magda告诉她的。毫无疑问。“Anya，我认识你爸爸很久了。我们是在比你现在还小的时候认识的，从那以后他就一直是我最好的朋友。 我爱他，是的。没有什么能改变这一点。 并且我也——”他咽了口唾沫，然后继续说道“爱上了他。我很长一段时间都没意识到，不知道是可能的。”

“但你们没有在一起。”Anya的下唇颤抖得很危险。“这都是因为我。你现在不开心是因为我，因为我的存在。”

Charles张大了嘴，“什么？ ”

“他在大学里爱过你，你们本来可以在一起的，但是后来他把妈妈肚子搞大了，不得不和她结婚，所以现在每个人都因为我而不开心！” 她用一连串紧张、绝望的语言把这一切都说了出来，她那双棕色的大眼睛——Magda的眼睛——充满了泪水。“我根本就不该出生！ 你们都应该把我打掉。”

Charles盯着她，完全说不出话来，但是当她的眼泪溢出的时候，他激动起来。他紧紧地抓住她的手放在桌子上，身体前倾。

“Anya，听我说。你是计划外的，这是真的。但生活中最美好的东西总是如此。”

“你怎么能这么说——”

“你是计划外的，但从来不是不受欢迎的。你明白吗？自从我们发现你妈妈怀孕的那一刻起，没有一天，没有一分钟，Erik或者我对此感到后悔。你是发生在我们身上的最好的事情，说实话，我很感激我被允许进入你的生活，去了解你，看着你成长，因为你，Anya，你是非凡的，我爱你胜过一切。你爸爸和你妈妈也有同样的感受。”

她抽了抽鼻子，眼泪夺眶而出。“真的吗？ ”

“哦，亲爱的，我们当然是。这一点毋庸置疑。你是一个礼物，一个意想不到的礼物，但这不是最好的那种吗？看看你。你是那么美丽、聪明、善良，当你跳舞的时候，你有很好的平衡感——就像你的妈妈，你的脾气——就像你的爸爸；我们过去没有要求过你——是因为我们无法想象你会成为这样的人。而你是完美的。如果我们在过去就能看到现在的未来，如果我们能看到现在的你，我们绝不会改变任何事情。相信我。”

她透过泪水的遮挡凝视着他，像用尽全身力气一样倾听着，直到她的脸皱起来，松开双手，然后绕过了桌子，撞向Charles怀里，紧紧地抓住他。Charles紧紧地抱着她，对着她的头发低声说着些抚慰人心的蠢话，他的心一次又一次地碎了。

“对不起，我们把你牵扯进来了，”他喃喃自语，双手在她的背上轻柔地划着圈。“我从没想过——我从不想这样——”

“爱上爸爸？ ”她对着他的夹克喃喃自语，紧紧抓住他。“这不是你的错。”

“不，我知道。但是我让每个人都很为难，对此我很抱歉。这就是为什么我最近不在你身边。 你爸爸妈妈需要解决一些问题，而我的出现没有帮助。”

Anya向后退了退，抬头看着他，微微皱着眉头。“妈妈三个月前就搬走了。他们分居了。”（译者注：在美国很多州，一定期间的分居是离婚的必要前置程序）

Charles觉得凳子突然在他脚下晃动起来。“什么？ ”

“你不知道吗？ 爸爸应该给你打电话的。 妈妈离开前要他答应的。”

Charles头晕目眩。“离开？ ”

“是的。她在画廊附近租了一套公寓，超别致的。我一半时间和她在一起，另一半时间和爸爸。”

Charles挣扎着想跟上，但是却悲惨地失败了。“这一切是什么时候...怎么发生的？该死的，Magda，你为什么要——”

“她说她也应该得到幸福，”Anya以一种高傲的神气告诉他，就像某个掌握了重要的情报，并充分了解这一点的人那样。“我无意中听到她和朋友在讲电话。她上周和画廊的那个叫Armando的家伙出去吃饭，你知道那个总是苦思着她的人吗？她说她以前从未给过他机会，但现在她想看看事情会怎样发展。”

“你应该停止偷听你父母的谈话，”Charles虚弱地说。“哦，天哪，Anya，我很抱歉。 我会跟你妈妈说的。 我相信这一切都可以解决。”

“为什么？ ”她茫然地盯着他。

Charles觉得该轮到他盯着看了。“你不生气吗？ 你父母分居，你妈妈和别人约会？ ”

Anya耸了耸肩。“一开始是有点生气。但是...妈妈真的很开心。我从没见过她那样。她剪了头发，买了新衣服，她总是笑个不停。她看起来像——像Jean，”Anya说着，瞥了一眼她的肩膀。“年轻又漂亮。她以前很安静。她和爸爸，当你不在的时候，他们彼此很沉默。”

Charles无论如何也找不到任何话来回答这个问题。

“但爸爸这么伤心，我很难过，”Anya平静地说。“他工作很忙。 他有时候会带我去办公室，因为他想和我呆在一起，但是他大多数时候都对Stark先生大喊大叫，Stark先生也大喊大叫，于是我就去帮Pepper。”

“我——知道了。”

“几周前他带我去看了《睡美人》。”

“Erik去看芭蕾了？ ”Charles情不自禁地问。“自愿的？ ”

Anya皱起了眉头。“是的，但是他一点用也没有，他完全不像你。当我问他对此有什么看法时，他只是说芭蕾舞演员跳上舞台时声音太大了。”

Charles忍不住发出一阵笑声，因为Anya正一丝不差地模仿着父亲的语调。Anya为此怒视着他，但最终还是咯咯地笑了起来。

“既然你回来了，你会带我去看的，对吧，Charles？求你了？我还没有看过《天鹅湖》，然后《波休瓦芭蕾》两个星期后就要开演了，他们说已经没有票了，还有——”

“当然，我们会去的，亲爱的，别担心，”Charles握着她的手安慰她。

“哦！ 太好了！ 除了——”

“什么？ ”

“我没有衣服穿。”她的噘嘴方式既华丽又有艺术感。

Charles笑了。“你长大了，变得厚脸皮了，你知道吗？ ”

她咧嘴一笑，毫无悔意。“嗯，Pepper说她可以带我去，但是她总是选择那些无聊的服装... ... 你要好得多。”

“哦，我现在知道我的真正价值了。我还以为你爱的是我本人呢。”

她环抱着他的脖子，亲吻着他的脸颊，在他的耳边轻声低语。 “我真的很想你。 别再走了。”

“我不会的。” Charles在她的额头上吻了一下。“我保证。”

Charles又给他们拿了一轮热饮，听着Anya兴致勃勃地谈论芭蕾和她自己的舞蹈练习，谈论她班上新来的男孩，以及她的法语老师是如何伪装成《卑鄙的我》中的一个角色的。 他点点头，发出令人鼓励的声音，但他大部分时间都在注视着她，几乎不敢相信自己所看到的。

她看起来并没有崩溃。她看起来并没有迷失。也许有一点迷惑，但很明显她还是很坚定。Charles简直不敢相信他的运气——他们的运气。如果他搞砸了，如果他用不合时宜的，完全不恰当的情绪毁了她的童年，他会自杀的。但是Anya看起来还不错。如果他的感觉可信的话，还不错。他几乎不敢指望这种祝福。

就在他准备叫出租车的时候，Anya的电话开始响了起来，发出一种刺耳的可怕声音，这是Tony Stark非常特别的“响五声内接电话，否则地狱会降临在你身上”的铃声。 Anya仍然呆呆地看着手机，吓坏了，然后接了电话，开着扬声器，恳求地看着Charles。

“喂？ ”

“魔鬼之子，” Tony的声音听起来一如既往地漫不经心，令人讨厌不快。“你是否遭受了严重身体伤害和 / 或被不知名的人绑架？ ”

“你不能这么叫我，Stark先生，这不礼貌，”Anya抗议道。“以及没有。”

“你身上流着Lehnsherr的血，我还能叫你什么呢？ 一个可爱的邪恶之子，怎么样？ ”

Anya窃笑起来。

“所以JARVIS告诉我，你目前所在的地方是一个供应酒精的场所。小姐，在你父亲得动脉瘤之前，你能解释一下吗？ ”

“我，嗯... ... ”Anya眨了眨眼，惊慌地抬头看着Charles。

Charles抑制住一声叹息，靠近了一些。“你好，Tony。Anya很好，她和我在一起。 其他地方都满了，我得带她到一些地方去。”

停顿了一下，然后Tony嘟嘟囔囔地说:“Charles，真是个惊喜。考虑到你们的地理位置，我应该猜到的。所以，你不写信，不打电话，现在你背着我和年轻女人搞在一起？你把这叫做爱？ ”

Charles翻了翻眼睛，Anya开始咯咯地笑。

“你知道我开了免提吧？ ”

“真的吗？ 嗯。我的错，”他听起来完全不关心。“所以请告诉魔鬼之子，就是年轻的Lehnsherr小姐，她有大麻烦了，顺便说一句，她不应该相信JARVIS不会告密，因为他是个大告密者。”

“我相信她知道这一点，所以她给他打电话只能说明她的责任心和良好的判断力。”

“你在说责任心？责任心是什么意思？ 这个词听起来很... ... 不舒服。”

“我很确定，”Charles哼了一声。 “如果你看到Erik，告诉他别担心，我现在就带她回家。”

“Charles，你知道我开着免提吧？ ”

哦，Charles的心跳加快了，他的耳朵里立刻充满了白噪音。

“是的，”他说。“好吧，嗯。 我们很快就到。”

“我派了辆车来接你们，马上就到了。顺便说一下，如果你突然想叛逃到加拿大，司机会载你。 如果我是你，我会认真考虑的。只是个建议。”

Charles不由自主地笑了。“谢谢你，Tony。 一如既往的荣幸。”

“别客气。”

他挂断了电话，看着Anya的眼睛。“看来我们俩现在都有麻烦了。”

Anya咬了咬嘴唇，“也许Stark先生的想法是对的？ ”

Charles笑了，摇了摇头。“不，我想是时候面对现实了。 来吧，我们越早离开——”

“爸爸就会越早开始对我们俩大喊大叫，”她闷闷不乐地说完，顺从地拿起外套。“我想我会喜欢加拿大的。”

“是啊，”Charles叹了口气，“我可能也会喜欢的。”

一路上基本上是安静的，Anya蜷缩在后座的他身边，凝视着窗外。Charles的头脑不停地旋转，使他疲惫不堪。自从Tony的派对之后，他就没和Erik说过话。Erik还在生气吗？ 他会愿意和Charles说话吗？ 如果他生气了，Charles还能对他说些什么来弥补这一切呢？

当他们到达Erik的大楼时，Charles甚至正在认真考虑不进去，而只是看着Anya进去。 但是当车停在路边时，他看到Erik正在入口外面等着，双臂交叉在胸前。他看上去简直好得不像话，Charles心里一沉，感叹这个宇宙果然没有怜悯之心。

“嗨，爸爸，”Anya边说边朝他走过去。“是的，我去看Charles了。对不起，我没有告诉你，但是每次我提到他，你就对我发脾气，我想见他！事实上，我一点也不觉得抱歉。”

Erik的行为举止在眨眼间从生气变成了震惊。“我没有对你发脾气——”

“你每次都做出那种表情，好像我打了你一样，然后你会说，‘我不想谈这个'，”她带着很大的恶意模仿他。

哦，Charles想，Erik转过头看他。

“我，嗯，我最好还是走吧，”他犹豫地说，后悔他让司机离开了。“我明天还有课。Anya，我们很快会再见面的，好吗？意思是，”Charles结结巴巴地说，“只要你被允许，什么时候都行。”

“Charles，等等，”Erik说，走上前去，脸上露出令人印象深刻的怒容。“当然，她可以见你，我决不会——到底发生了什么？ ”他怒视着他的女儿。“你随时都可以去见Charles，但你必须告诉我、他或你妈妈——告诉别人，不要就这么消失了。你不知道我有多担心。” Anya张开嘴，但他举起一只手，让她停下来。“不。你马上上楼。我要和Charles谈谈，然后我们再谈，好吗？ ”

Anya在他们中间看了看，显然有些犹豫。“你不会大喊大叫吧？ ”

Erik沮丧地皱起了眉头。“不，我不会大喊大叫的，你到底怎么了？ 我什么时候变成怪物了？ ”

“对不起，爸爸，我只是... 我真的很想见见他。”

“去吧，”Erik重复着，没有理会她的话，“我们以后再谈。”

Anya拥抱了Charles一会儿就跑开了，门房为她开了门，亲切地微笑着。

寂静开始蔓延，只有汽车呼啸而过的声音，和附近餐馆传来音乐。Charles前后摇晃着他的脚，感觉莫名地紧张。

“你想大喊大叫吗？ ”最终他试探性地问道。

Erik叹了口气，摩擦着自己的脸。“不。也许吧。我不知道。至少不是对她。”

“那是对我？ ”

“不，不是对你。也许是对我自己。” 他噘起嘴唇。“我从来没有告诉过她不能见你。我不知道她为什么会这么想。你要相信我，我绝不会... ”

“嘘，当然，我相信你。”Charles深吸了一口气。“听着，Erik，我很抱歉。Anya告诉了我Magda的事。 我真的，真的很抱歉。我从来没想要那样。”

“不是因为你。”Erik摇了摇头。“我的意思是，那次聚会是某种催化剂，但回想起来，我觉得她松了一口气。我们在一起很好，但是她想要的更多——她应该得到更多，而我没有意识到。我只是以为那就是全部，你知道吗？家庭，稳定，尊重。”他的眼睛紧盯着Charles的眼睛，诚实得令人痛苦。“其他任何事情都是幻想。”

Charles咽了口唾沫，瞥了一眼别的方向。“我还是不敢相信事情会变成这样。要是我可以... ...”他的声音逐渐减小，对自己感到十分厌恶。“我很抱歉。”

“Charles。”Erik走近他，“你没有破坏任何东西。Magda和我，我们从来都不是你想象的那样，如果你想象过的话，我们是一个危机管理团队。我花了很多年才注意到，当我们不再谈论Anya的时候，我们彼此之间真的没有太多可以说的。我们可以互相帮助制定策略，以获得更好的工作或晋升，但除此之外就没什么了。好吧，自从‘Raven’事件以来，你就是我们谈论的项目，”他沮丧地承认。“但我认为，婚姻应该不仅仅像是办公室工作的延伸。”他停顿了一下，深吸了一口气。“当然，我也不想打Armando Munoz，或者不想打任何像Logan看你那样看Magda的人。”

Charles的脸疯狂地红了，完全无法掩饰。

“顺便说一句，我从来没有为那天晚上的事道歉，”Erik轻声说。“对不起。 我太过分了。 我不会再打他了。我是说，他是个十足的混蛋，但我也是。你可以告诉他我很抱歉。”

Charles清了清嗓子。“我，嗯，我已经五个月没见到 Logan 了。我想他搬回加拿大了，但我不确定。”

Erik眨了眨眼。“哦。”

Charles饶有兴趣地看着Erik试图强迫自己说出“对不起”这几个字，结果失败得很惨，最后只好懊悔地耸了耸肩。 突然间，Charles觉得必须离开了。

“好了，我得走了，”他说，退后了一步。“我明天早上还有课。”

“当然，”Erik说。“Charles？请不要做陌生人。Anya不是唯一一个想念你的人。”

“我，嗯... 好的，当然。再见，Erik。”

他用脚后跟转身，差一点就跑着离开了，他匆忙地掠过后面的行人，尽可能地拉开自己和Erik之间的距离。他不知道自己在逃避什么，但他能感觉到Erik的眼睛一直盯着他，直到他转过街角。


	4. Chapter 4

*

当Charles回到他的公寓的时候，他已经筋疲力尽，但还是感觉焦躁不安。他站在淋浴间里，直到水变凉了，而他的身体似乎仍然非常紧张，明目张胆地和失眠做着打情骂俏。他甚至没有试图反抗失眠，而是穿上衣服，泡了些茶，开始看Hank的笔记，强迫自己集中注意力，即使他的思想根本无法平静下来。

一阵急促的敲门声把他吓了一跳，但是他的思维却很迟钝，他并没有感到惊讶，而是模模糊糊地想知道房子里是不是着火了，不然的话，为什么会有人在凌晨敲门。于是他没有犹豫地打开了门。

“Erik。”Charles眨了眨眼睛，试图弄明白发生了什么，但没有成功。“发生了什——.”

“我需要知道一些事情，”Erik说，胳膊撑在门框上。“我需要知道你是否仍然——你是否仍然——”

Charles往后退了几步，越退越深，几乎缩进了自己的公寓里。 他以绝对无助的诚实回答: “是的。”

Erik发出了一种介于抽泣和大笑之间，窒息一般痛苦的声音，他把Charles按在墙上，拼命地吻他，就像一个溺水的人在紧紧抓住一根救生索。

在一些美好的、压倒性的时刻，Charles只能紧紧抓住他不放，像往常一样顺从Erik的需求，内心几乎不敢相信。他的手指顺着Erik粗糙的外套上环绕着他的肩膀，Erik冰冷的双手抚摸着他的脸、喉结和后颈，掠过他的锁骨。

“等等，”Charles含糊地说，试图挣开他。“等等，Erik、Erik、Erik。停下来。”

Erik靠在他身上僵住了，就像这些话刺穿了他的身体，然后轻轻地往后退了几步，仔细看着Charles的眼睛。“Charles？ ”

“你没必要这么做，”Charles轻声说道，几乎无法发出声音。“我没事。你没必要....我会没事的。”

“你会没事的，”Erik平静地重复了一遍，然后突然倒入Charles的手臂中。“好吧，我不会的。我根本不会没事，我——我爱你。上帝啊，Charles，我爱你这么久了，我从来没有告诉过你，没有告诉过任何人，我甚至不能——”他把额头抵在Charles的额头上，深深地、颤抖地呼吸着。“自从你八岁那年翻过我妈妈的篱笆，然后一屁股摔在地上的时候，我就爱上你了。 然后我从未停止爱你。你知道那是什么感觉吗？ ”

他的心整整齐齐地碎成了一千块，Charles用脚把门踢上，把Erik拉到他身边，只是抱着他。 “我想，”他低声说，“我想我知道。”

Erik在脖子上无力地笑了笑。“不，我认为你不知道。 我想在我的内心深处一直都知道，但是我太胆小了，不敢告诉你。看到你和大学里的那些男孩子们在一起时，我对自己发誓我会告诉你。但是后来，有了Magda，Anya，然后我结婚了。我结婚了，Charles。我想，那就是这样了。现在这就是我的余生了。我知道我必须忘记你，我尽力了——天哪，我尽力了，但是我做不到。 你——你——”他的手臂环抱着Charles，颤抖着，虔诚而贪婪。“我怎样能忘记你呢？怎么可能呢？ ”

“Erik——”

“但是我已经结婚了，我宣过誓，没有人强迫我。我觉得自己是那种最低级的人渣，不配和我的小女儿呼吸同样的空气，不配和你们任何一个人呼吸同样的空气。”

Charles紧紧地抱着他的胸膛，手指抚慰着他的头发。“你试图撮合我和那些女人，是因为你想让我限制你，对吧？ ”

“是的，”Erik低声说，Charles透过皮肤都感受到了他的羞愧。“我不相信我自己，我无法相信，每一天，你给我的每一个微笑，都只会让我想要更多。但你是我认识的最正派的男人。 如果你结婚了，我可以相信你会管好我们两个不越线，至少我是这么告诉自己的。但是后来你——你告诉了我，我几乎要疯了。”

“对不起，”Charles低声说，“是我太自私了。”

“不。”Erik猛地推了他一把。“不，你怎么敢道歉。从头到尾都是我的错。但你可能不会接受的想法，是唯一阻碍我的东西。然后——”Erik的双手有力地扭动着，让Charles薄薄的T恤衫上传来一阵可怜的撕裂声。“我以前骗了你。如果我再见到Logan，我对天发誓，我会杀了他。看到你那样和他在一起——”

“对不起，”Charles安慰着，亲吻着他的太阳穴。“我从没想过要伤害你。我只是不想那天晚上一个人过。”

Erik猛地抬起头，一只手抓住Charles的头发，让他喘不过气来，另一只手抓住他的屁股把他拉了过来。他的眼睛几乎是黑暗的，燃烧着火焰。“我想要你。”

Charles头晕目眩，因为渴望和解脱而头昏眼花，给出了唯一可能的答案。“好的。”

接下去的每一秒钟都深深地刻在Charles的记忆里，带着一丝怀疑，完全不敢相信自己不是在做梦。Erik的手，通常是那么的肯定和自信，面对皮带和纽扣时却变得懒散和沮丧，急不可耐地想摸到他的皮肤。Erik的嘴，贪婪的，饥饿的，在用一种Charles和其他人一起时从未感受到的贪得无厌而绝望的方式渴望着他。Erik的急躁和力量，充斥着内疚和不确定，每次Charles起身迎接他时，他的惊讶中带着纯粹的崇拜与无助的感激。Erik的嘴唇贴着他的肚脐，他的大腿内侧，他的锁骨。Erik的手指深深地陷进去，出色地指挥着方向，这让Charles感到嫉妒。除了Erik一直在低语: “我一直想要，我从来没有。”Erik把自己从正确的地方挤了进去，凝视着他的眼睛，问道，“我做的对吗？”Charles伸出手去抓他，“你做得很好，快动吧。”Erik倒在他身上，胸部起伏，无可奈何地在他心脏上方的皮肤落下亲吻。

之后，Erik说: “你根本不知道那是什么感觉。你一直在我身边，我却从未真正拥有你。不能触摸你不能做任何事情。”这些话像是在Charles的胃里画了一些奇怪的图案，

“你现在拥有我了，”Charles说，弯下身去吻他。

Erik欣然地接受了，手指穿过Charles的头发，用一个深深的吮吸式的吻，轻柔地把他压在床垫上，双手不知疲倦地寻求触摸。Charles拱起身子看着他，渴望更多的接触，这种新鲜感从未真正消失。他觉得就像是没有骨头似的，而且这么多年来第一次感觉自己还活着。Erik的手放在他的皮肤上，一种最无害的触摸，感觉像是一种启示。

“你想要什么，Charles？ ”Erik低声说，用舌头舔了舔Charles耳后的敏感部位，让他从身体里抽出一声无助的呜咽。“你想要什么都可以。什么都行。只要告诉我就是了。”

“如果我说我只想要你，”Charles喘着粗气推开他，“那是不是太老套了？ ”

Erik退开一点看着他，咧嘴笑着，露出了他那可怕的、毫不掩饰的笑容。“是的。”

Charles回了一个露齿的笑容，无法也完全不愿停下来。“那就老套吧。不过，我们真的应该睡觉了。”

“我觉得自己就像在那些电影里一样，”Erik说，声音里带着悲伤的诚实。“如果我闭上眼睛，你就会离开。我还以为是他们瞎编的呢。”

“是啊，”Charles低声说，双臂自发地紧紧环抱着Erik。“我知道那种感觉。”

*

当Charles醒来时，还不到四点。Erik趴在他身边，一只胳膊搭在Charles的腰上，充满了占有欲。为了不打扰他，Charles轻轻地移动身体，慢慢地坐起来，打开了灯。Erik一向睡得很浅，现在却一动也不动。Charles咧嘴一笑。纵容自己沉浸了一会儿，轻轻地把被子拉下来，轻轻地用手指沿着Erik脊柱线移动，数着他的脊椎骨。他最想做的就是再次躺下。他的生活在这一刻出奇地完美。

“Erik。”

Erik没有醒来的迹象。

“Erik。” Charles轻轻地摇了摇他的肩膀，当Erik呻吟时，Charles咧嘴笑了，看着他不情愿地睁开一只眼睛，看上去非常恼火。

“怎么了？ ”

“很高兴看到有些事情从未改变。”Charles俯下身去亲吻他的肩膀。“没有什么比早上让你躺在我的床上，和你一起洗澡，然后给你做早餐更好的了。”

Erik显然清醒多了，翻了个身，本能地伸手去抓Charles，把他扣在怀里。“但是？ ”

“你得走了，亲爱的。”

“Charles，”Erik呻吟着，眯着眼睛看着钟。“还不到四点。 你要赶我走？ ”

“你把Anya一个人留在家里，对吗？ 她两个小时后就要去上学了？ ”

“哦，上帝，”Erik又呻吟了一声，但是放开了他，伸展着强有力的肌肉，坐了起来。 “是的。” 他仔细地看着Charles。“你知道，她不会介意的。你和我在一起。”

Charles转过头去，小心翼翼地保持声音中立。“最终，我希望这样。”

“她非常喜欢你，你知道的。”

Charles往后退了退，双脚从床上滑了下来。“是的，但这不是一回事。我不希望这一切发生得太快。”

“那么我们的关系要保密吗？ ”

“哦，不。” Charles看着他。“但我们可以——慢慢来？ ”

“Charlesーー”

“首先，你还没有离婚。”

“你知道一切都结束了。”

Charles什么也没说。

“Charles。看着我。” 随着Erik的手指在他的下巴下轻轻拉了一下，Charles让他们的眼神交汇在一起。“已经结束了。已经结束有一段时间了。我爱你。这一点从未改变，也永远不会改变。 我想和你在一起。 如果你愿意的话。”

Charles闭上了眼睛。“这不公平。”

Erik拉着他吻了一下，“你为什么要反对这个呢？ ”

“我没有，我只是... 我毁了你的家庭。我觉得我不配受到这样的对待。”

“你没有毁掉任何东西。”Erik又吻了他一下，这次更深了一些，把他拉近。当他设法挣脱的时候，他们俩都气喘吁吁了。“我得走了，”他说，拇指轻轻地在Charles的嘴唇上滑动。 “但毫无疑问，我们之后要再谈谈这个。我现在拥有你了。我永远不会放手的。”

Charles看着他那倔强的表情，感觉奇妙的熟悉，然后微笑道，“好吧。”

Erik抬了抬眉毛，心生怀疑。“好吧？ ”

“是的，好吧。我们以后再谈。”Charles飞快地吻了吻他，把他推开。“穿好衣服，我给你叫辆出租车。”

“Charles——”

“我们以后再谈，Erik。我也不想让你走。只是事情没那么简单。”

Erik继续不信任地看着他，即使当他开始去收拾衣服时。

当离开后，Charles穿上汗衫和T恤衫，赤脚走进厨房烧水。他把一杯热茶抱在胸前，站在那里凝视着窗外漆黑的街道，昏暗的灯光照射在一家老药店上空，就像四分之一个世纪前一样，迎接着路过的人。

他突然意识到，就在昨天的这个时刻，Erik还是一个不可能实现的梦想，一个空中楼阁，转瞬即逝，完全遥不可及。现在距离Jean走进他的办公室才过了几个小时，距离Erik在他的床单下留下余味的时间就更短了。在短短的几个小时内，事情怎么能发生如此深刻的变化呢？实在让人无法理解。

他的手机在他身后的桌子上嗡嗡作响，Charles笑了。毫无疑问，这是Erik的发的，他回到了家，现在因为要这么早起床而心情不好。Charles应该回复他，他真的应该。他真的想这么做。

但他回去睡觉的时候，把手机留在桌子上没有碰它。

*

慢慢来不是Erik的强项。一天之内，他在Charles生活中的存在就从某个被搁置一边的人，发展成几乎和他们的大学时一样的地位。他给Charles发短信，在Charles吃午饭的时候意外地出现，当Charles接Anya上完舞蹈课后送她回家时，Erik出乎意料地待在家里，并请他留下来吃晚饭。在Anya住在Magda家的几个星期里，Erik几乎一直住在Charles的小公寓里，对每个没有得到Charles注意的时刻表示嫉妒。

他仍然像一个饥饿的人突然面临一场盛宴一样做爱。尽管那像火一样热辣，但是让Charles感到莫名其妙地紧张。如果Erik只是想要用他的身体来使自己感到解脱呢？当然，这种强烈的程度不会持续很久吧？

他的自我保护本能使他开始退缩。而Erik完全不同意。

“我还是不明白你为什么不想和我们一起去妈妈家过圣诞节。”

“第二天我会去那里吃晚饭的，”Charles重复道。“和以往一样。我只是——觉得我在这里过夜不太合适。”

“不合适？基本上是那个女人把你养大的。”

“你很清楚，我不是在说这个。”

“Charles，”Erik叹了口气，显然很沮丧。“你想得太多了。”

但Charles坚持他的立场。或许对于他自己的名声来说，这是意料之中的事情，但对于Erik来说，这是一个相当大的改变。他们不是生活在荒岛上，而是有其他人要考虑。Anya的老师，她朋友和同学的父母，Erik的同事。还有，是的，最重要的，Edie。

她对于Charles来说比自己的生母更像一个母亲，她也许是地球上最善良的灵魂。但她在价值观方面也非常传统，Charles没有幻想过她会赞同他的癖好。现在，在她的眼里，他是那个把Erik拉到黑暗世界的人。Charles知道自己无法永远不去面对她，但他还是想坚持到无法避免的那一天。

虽然经过多年的等待，但一切都发展得太快了。如果Erik明天决定认为这是一个错误呢？Charles可能会毁掉他珍惜的每一段感情。Charles会成为那个不合群的人; 他总是个不合群的人，多年前就已经悄悄地进入了Erik的家庭和生活。他们都是好人，是那种永远不会拒绝任何人的人，但是他还是很强势，让他们无法回避。然后为了回报他们的善意，他把Erik的生活搞得一团糟，还把他的女儿拖下水。

“我第二天就去，”他坚定地说，回避了Erik把他拉过去的企图。“对不起，我还有实验室报告要看。”

圣诞节前夜，他一个人呆在公寓里，吃着中餐外卖，浏览着汉克的笔记。他对此并不感到特别郁闷。多年来，圣诞节主要意味着休假。他从来不信仰宗教，而Erik和Edie，当然，他们是犹太人。起初，他们开始庆祝圣诞节，甚至去买圣诞树和礼物，实际上是为了Charles的缘故，因为Charles自己的家人全都懒得去关注他。当他们还在上大学的时候，圣诞节是去看Edie最容易的时间，所以他们会利用这个假期去看她。后来Erik与天主教徒Magda结了婚，多年以来，圣诞节开始成为了一个家庭节日，没有了关于圣诞老人和驯鹿的精心编造的故事（Anya天生就不相信），但却有了过多的食物和礼物。

Charles事先制定了很好的战略。他把送给每个人的礼物装进一个巨大的盒子里，然后放进他租来的车里。如果他过去得正是时候，他会恰好在晚饭前到达，那时Edie的房子里会挤满了朋友和邻居，他只是人群中的一张脸。他可以呆上几个小时，然后悄悄地离开，而Edie则忙于招待客人。

他也差一点侥幸逃脱了，只不过他低估了箱子的大小。当他沿着狭窄的小路走向Edie家的门廊时，突然停下来，撞上了一个人。

“对不起，”Charles大声说，费了好大劲才保持平衡，把箱子放低一点，好让自己看清楚。 “哦。 嗨，Magda。”

她给了他一个悲伤的微笑，她的胳膊上装满了颜色鲜艳的袋子。 他们迅速对视了一下，Charles能从她的眼睛里看出来，意识到他们有着完全相同的想法。

“好吧，这太尴尬了。”Magda咧嘴笑着说。

Charles做了个鬼脸。“是的。我还以为你和他们在一起呢。”不得不承认他很愚蠢，他应该意识到Magda不会在这里过夜。

“Edie确实问了，但是这感觉不对，”Magda说着，重新整理了一下她的礼物。“我的意思是，她从一开始就不怎么喜欢我。”

“哦，得了吧，那不是真的——”

“哦，是的，没错，你知道的。你不得不经常干涉我们之间的事，所以现在不要假装了。我是那个因为非婚性行为差点毁了她儿子光明前途的女孩，记得吗？现在我离开了他，她就更不喜欢我了。”

“她是一位意见坚定的女士，”Charles用外交辞令说。“我肯定没有那么糟糕。”

“好吧，我不用再试图给她留下好印象了，所以，不，这没有那么糟糕，”Magda说。“你呢？ 我还以为你和他们在一起呢。”

“你在开玩笑吗？我是那个在友谊的幌子下引诱她儿子陷入鸡奸和罪恶生活的男人。我敢肯定，她宁愿再要一个未婚生子的人。”

“啊。”Magda转过头去。

Charles从来没有这么希望地面能够把他生吞下去，但这次谈话迟早会发生。

“嗯，这就解释了Erik，”Magda停了一下后说。“我敢肯定，我这辈子从没见过他笑得这么开心。”

Charles宁愿死也不想发表评论。“Armando那边怎么样了？ ”他反问道。

“哦。” Magda耸耸肩。“好吧，我想。没发生什么认真的事情，不会发生什么，我认为不会。不过没关系。我花了这么多年的时间来认真对待关系，我觉得我从来没有机会去了解什么是有趣的事。我也很有趣，如果你能想象得到的话。”她看着他。“我还没有完全对此达到感激的程度，但我最终会达到的。”

Charles非常迫切地想告诉她，她所做的一切是多么惊人，但他清楚地意识到，从他口中说出这些话会显得多么粗鲁，所以他咬着嘴唇，什么也没说。

“噢，振作起来，Charles。你看起来就像一个等着被石头砸死的古代偷情女人，”Magda开玩笑地说。十分勉强，但确实是个玩笑。“我赌五十美元，明年这个时候我们会笑死的。”

Charles苦笑着说: “我赌一百吧。”

门突然打开了，模糊的笑声和说话声变成了最大音量。Erik站在门口，目不转睛地盯着他们俩，吓了一跳。

“嗯，你好？”他犹豫地说。

“好吧，现在是真的很尴尬，”Magda说，引起了Charles的注意。他们俩突然大笑起来。

Erik看起来非常不知所措，显然不知道该如何处理这件事。Charles觉得应该同情他。

“Erik，别光站在那儿，帮Magda拿袋子，”他建议道，仍然轻轻地笑着。突然感到像是很长一段时间里来第一次吸满了新鲜空气。

Erik像他的脚着火了一样跳了起来，Magda跟着Charles进了屋，逗乐地瞥了他一眼。

在这个简陋的空间里，充满了熟悉的景象，朋友和邻居们都兴致勃勃地谈笑风生，大家都坐了下来，喝着蛋酒和热巧克力，尽情享受着自己，那张巨大的桌子因为所有人都坐下来而拥挤不堪。Charles把盒子放在有点歪斜但仍然很漂亮的圣诞树下，差点被从厨房里飞出来的Anya撞倒。

在大多数情况下，他的计划似乎奏效了。他没有像平时那样发挥自己的作用，而是在人群的边缘游荡，回应问候，保持低调，避开Erik以防万一。每当他们的眼神交汇时，Erik看上去都非常愤怒，但他并没有试图靠近他。Charles对此很感激。

Charles知道他的安全幻想不可能永远持续下去，但仍然没有准备好迎接Edie终于从厨房里走出来，微笑地看着她的客人们，一个拥抱，一个亲吻，还有一句为每个人准备的友好的话。 当她走到Charles身边时，他整个身体都僵硬了。

“Charles，亲爱的，”她说，然后迫切地拥抱了他一下。

Charles不由自主地紧紧抱住她，感到自己的身体本能地放松下来，她的温暖使他感到安慰，亲极其熟悉又亲切。他可能不配拥有，但他无法控制条件反射，所以这个拥抱持续的时间可能比它应该持续的时间要长。

她看着他，眼神严肃。“Erik告诉我了，”她平静地说，声音只传到他的耳朵里。

Charles不知道该说什么。他不能为他不后悔的事情道歉。不能对她道歉。他什么都没有。

“Charles，”她叹了口气，温暖的手掌紧贴着他的脸颊。“我不会假装我明白这个。或者我喜欢它。但我爱他，我也爱你。这对我们所有人来说都足够了，对吧？ ”

Charles点点头，“当然。”

他以为已经牢牢控制住了自己的表情，但要么是他失败了，要么就是她真的比任何人都了解他，因为她的脸皱了起来。

“哦，亲爱的，不是那样的。我知道你们没做错什么，但我和你们的成长环境不同。有些事情我需要时间来处理。 你还是我的孩子，Charles，我永远不会停止爱你。 好吗？ ”

她再次拥抱了他，她的手臂带着和Erik一样的力量，和Anya一样的力量。他同时感到自己受到了保护和责任，他不知道哪一部分来自于他，哪一部分来自于她。他不得不请她原谅自己需要离开，这样才可以在坐下吃饭之前往脸上泼一点冷水。

吃完第二轮甜点后不久，Charles打着收拾盘子的幌子溜出房间，进了厨房。后门似乎在召唤他，以至于他还没来得及说服自己，就走了出去，拽着毛衣的袖口，以便遮住他露出的指关节。

他慢慢地走进小小的后院，从他和Erik还是孩子的时候，这个后院就没怎么变过。小屋已经重新粉刷过了，Edie一定在那棵老苹果树下种了什么东西，在Charles的记忆中，那棵老苹果树从来没有结过苹果，但每年都会开花。

自从Charles的母亲和继父在很短的时间内相继去世后，他自己的旧房子被卖了好几次。 现在它是黑暗和安静的，可能是空置等待再次易主。尽管Charles竭尽全力，但当他看着这幅景象时，却想不出任何具体的情感。那只是他曾经住过的一个地方，仅此而已。而栅栏的这一边是一个非常不同的故事。

是这个吗？不，是那个。Charles实验性地拉了拉木板，木板移动时，他吃惊地笑了起来，在栅栏上弄出了一个狭窄的开口。

“我想你再也穿不过去了，”他身后传来一个愉快的声音。

Charles回头看了Erik一眼。“我记得你说过你会修好栅栏的。很久以前说的。我想我们那时还在上大学。”

“哦，我确实修好了栅栏，”Erik说着，打开他随身携带的一件外套，把它披在Charles的肩上。“我就是没有修这里。”

“这么多愁善感？”Charles朝他咧嘴笑了笑，让Erik拉近他。

“我不知道，”Erik说，“只是——只是想留下它。”

Charles依偎着他，感激小屋为他提供了一些掩护，使他不会被从厨房窗户往外看的人发现。

“我刚才看见你和妈妈说话了，”Erik平静地说。“你还好吗？ ”

“是的。” Charles沉默了一会儿。“你认为这值得吗？让你妈妈经历这些？还有Anya。还有Magda。你得到的只有我。这对你来说有点不公平，不是吗？ ”

Erik紧紧地抓住他。“所以这就是你过去几个星期所想的吗？我还以为你实际上已经放下了，但不知道该怎么告诉我。”

“什么？”Charles退后一步盯着他。“这是从哪儿得来的结论？ ”

“哦，我不知道，Charles。” Erik翻了翻白眼。“也许是因为你，一只脚站在门外？别以为我没注意到。”

“我不是——我没有。”

“是的，你曾经是，现在还是。到底是什么在困扰着你？如果你不告诉我，我就无法弥补。 而你不会告诉我，对吧？总有一天你会消失的。如果不是为了Anya，你可能现在已经消失了。 我最不想看到的就是把你困在一段你不想要的关系中，看着你为了高尚，每天假装你很快乐。如果你——如果你真的放下了，只要告诉我就好。”

“放下了”Charles麻木地重复着。“放下你了？Erik。”他伸手去握住Erik的手，尽管那双手固执地毫无反应。“你是我一生的挚爱。你怎么能那么想……随便你想什么别的，就是不要这么想。”

Erik挣脱开双手，抓住Charles的脖子，把他拉了过来，直到他们的前额互相挤压。“那就留下来吧。真的留下来。不要去找为什么不能这么做的原因了。我不在乎别人怎么想，更不在乎他们说什么。妈妈会好起来的，Anya也会的，他们会适应的。Charles，你这一生都在竭尽全力让你爱的人幸福，现在轮到他们让你幸福了。” Erik用大拇指轻轻地划过Charles的下巴。“轮到我们让你幸福了。”

他亲吻了Charles，深沉而苛刻地，但也有恳求的意味，只不过Erik毕竟还是Erik，以至于连他的恳求也是强而有力，几乎咄咄逼人的。Charles挤出一个笑容，屈服了，把他的双手蜷缩在Erik的毛衣里，紧抓不放，当他的手指移动时，能感受到肩胛骨下面的坚实肌肉。

“没有人欺骗我，”Erik粗声粗气地说。“如果说有什么不同的话，那就是我还是得到了太多。不，闭嘴，”当Charles想和他争论时，他说。“你认为你必须靠努力赚取才能获得你所拥有的每一点爱，但其实不是这样的，Charles。你，你从来没有看清过自己。你还是不明白你有多不可思议。不要离开我，让我留下，让我展示给你看。我宁愿再也不和你做爱，也不愿彻底失去你。”

Charles怀疑地看了他一眼，把手伸进Erik的毛衣里，冰冷的手指掠过他精致的腹部肌肉。

“我可不认为我可以留下来，而不再和你发生性关系。”他说。

Erik咧着嘴笑着，露出了太多的牙齿，他笑得很开心。“太好了。”

*

剩下的假期里，Magda带着Anya去了巴黎，“就我们几个女孩子”，Anya兴奋地眼花缭乱地离开了。就在同一天晚上，Erik出现在Charles门口的台阶上，手里拿着一小袋衣服和生活必需品。Charles让他进了门。

那天晚上晚些时候，他的整个身体都在以最好的方式疼痛着（作为一个情人的Erik，和作为一个其他什么人的Erik完全一样——坚定、直率、冷酷，而且到目前为止太他妈聪明了），Charles认为留下还是离开从来都不是一个疑问。因为离开从来不是一个选项，至少不是一个永远的选项。

这是一个关于信念的问题。

低头看着Erik，看着他四肢松弛，完全放松，甚至在睡梦中也把整个身体倾向Charles的方向，Charles想，也许他终于发现了一些东西。

当Erik在他身边躺下时，最后一丝紧张都消失在了床垫上，Erik还没有真正醒过来，就用双臂环抱着Charles，轻声地对着他的头发说，“该死的现在几点了。”

Charles在黑暗中咧嘴一笑，终于停止了与自己的战斗。当他发现自己毫无困难地陷入睡眠时，他感到非常惊讶，然后真正地投降了。


End file.
